


Friends with benefits

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adults, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Not Major Character, One Meeting Per Year, Parentlock, Reichenbach Falls, Teenlock, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes není ten typ, co by byl na střední obklopen přáteli. V podstatě komunikuje jen s dvěma lidmi, které na škole poznal. Jedním z nich je jeho nej kamarád John Watson. No a ta druhá osoba, to je Mo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Úvod

**Author's Note:**

> Omluvte trapné dedukce. Je to hodně staré dílko. Teda aspoň některé kapitoly...
> 
> A ještě něco. Kapitoly budou mít nadpisy podle roku, kdy se odehrává jejich děj a je mi jasné i bez poznámek, že moje roky a roky, kdy +- probíhá seriál, nesedí. Ale mi se to prostě hodilo takhle.

_Sherlock Holmes pochází z bohaté a vlivné rodiny a přesto začal navštěvovat obyčejnou střední školu místo nějaké prestižní, kam mladíci s jeho původem obvykle docházejí. Důvody se ve více či méně pravdivé verzi už rozšířily po škole. Z posledního působiště Sherlocka vyhodili, protože nechal vybuchnout učebnu chemie. Z těch předchozích ho nejspíš vyhodili pro přílišné chytračení a naprostou neúctu k pravidlům. Naštěstí pro něj na zdejší škole cigarety a pozdní příchody do hodin neberou tak vážně, jako na jiných. V opačném případě by Sherlocka vyhodili i odtud, což by pro něj nebylo dobré. Rodiče ho varovali, že tahle střední je jeho poslední šance._

\- - o - -

„Pane Holmesi, čemu vděčíme za vaši přítomnost?" zeptá se profesorka Donovanová, aniž by zvedla obličej od třídnice.

„Omlouvám se." řekne Sherlock otráveně a chce si jít sednout do lavice, ale profesorka ho zastaví.

„Ne tak rychle, pane Holmesi. Vzhledem k vašemu pozdnímu příchodu jste zmeškal představení nového spolužáka, tak se můžete seznámit, až mu budete ukazovat školu. Vaše znalosti biologie jsou přece dostatečně skvělé, abyste mohl tuto hodinu vynechat, že?" řekne profesorka sladce a mávne rukou k zadním lavicím, odkud se zvedne usměvavý blonďák v riflích a svetru.

Chvilku trvá, než si nováček do tašky schová popsaný sešit a tužky, které měl na lavici.

„Pane Watsone, pan Holmes vás tady provede a ukáže vám, kde si objednat uniformu. Na další hodinu už ale buďte ve třídě."

„Jistě, paní profesorko." přikývne blonďák a přejde k Sherlockovi, který má ve tváři kamenný výraz.

Holmes sjede Watsona zkoumavým pohledem, než krátce trhne hlavou a s rukama v kapsách vyrazí na chodbu. Watson trochu udiveně zvedne obočí, ale jde za ním.

„Já jsem John." představí se Watson po pár krocích a napřáhne k Sherlockovi pravici.

„Sherlock Holmes." řekne Sherlock a krátce stiskne nabízenou ruku.

„Těší mě." usměje se John a rozhlédne se kolem. „Mají tu dost trofejí." prohodí John, když projdou kolem několika vitrín.

„Jsou staré." pokrčí Sherlock s nezájmem rameny. „Místní fotbalový tým je dost ubohý, takže jim jako posila určitě příjdeš vhod."

„Jak víš, že hraju?" diví se John.

„Střela od boku. Visačka na tvých klíčích." mávne Sherlock rukou k Johnovým riflím, z jejichž kapsy trčí dost dlouhá modrobílá smyčka. „Rozdávali je na loňském finále středních škol. Kdyby ses nezúčastnil, neměl bys ji. Nehledě k tvé očividné fyzičce a opálení z pobytu na vzduchu. "

„Páni, to bylo chytrý." hvízdne John trochu obdivně.

„Jsem chytrý, ale tohle je jen otázka pozorování." řekne Sherlock znuděně.

„A co jsi ještě vypozoroval?" zeptá se John zvědavě a rozpřáhne ruce, aby si ho Sherlock mohl lépe prohlédnout.

„Jsi dobrý ve fotbale, ale učení ti jde taky, hlavně přírodní vědy. Jsi pečlivý a nekonečný optimist. Z minulé školy jsi odešel kvůli stěhování. Tvoje rodina - rodiče a asi o tři roky starší bratr. Střední vrstva, ale na rozhazování nemáte. Žijete z otcova platu, matka je v domácnosti a dost o tebe pečuje. Občas brigádničíš nejspíš jako výpomoc na stavbách nebo v zahradnictví."

„No páni." hvízdne John znovu. „My se známe?"

„Nikdy předtím jsem tě neviděl." řekne Sherlock klidně a pokračuje v cestě.

„Tak jak to všechno víš?" ptá se John zvědavě.

„Tvoje oblečení nepatří k nejnovějším, ale je opečovávané a velice kvalitně vyspravované. Nikdo si nejspíš nevšimne, že byl svetr kdysi roztrhlý. Nejspíš ho spravovala tvoje matka. Mohla to být i babička, ale matka je pravděpodobnější. Tvoje boty jsou ošlapané na vnitřní straně, ale ty našlapuješ jinak. Musel je sešlapat někdo jiný. Boty poděděné po straším sourozenci. Tenhle typ se prodával tři čtyři roky dozadu. Bratr tou dobou musel být starý asi jako ty, vyrostla mu noha a boty jsi po čase získal ty. Ve škole ti to musí jít, hlavně co se týče biologie, protože jinak by tě Donovanová nenechala odejít a vynechat hodinu. Podle toho, v jakém stavu je tvá brašna a sešit s tužkou, co jsi měl nachystané na lavici, tě učení baví a jsi vždy připravený. Pravidelné písmo naznačuje pečlivost a jistotu. Pro školní nebo sportovní výsledky by tě z předchozí školy nevyhodili, tak jste se museli stěhovat. Nějak nebudíš dojem, že bys provedl něco nelegálního a oni tě poslali pryč. Stěhování tedy. Nejspíš kvůli otcově práci, statisticky pravděpodobnější. Váš příjem je na něm závislý, matka tedy nepracuje, je v domácnosti. Syn se zodpovědným přístupem by si našel brigádu, podle stavu tvých rukou manuální práce. Těžká manuální práce, abych byl přesný. Nejsi plnoletý takže máš omezený výběr. Možná na stavbě, spíš úprava zeleně pod dohledem. A dle tvého permanentně nadšeného výrazu jsi očividně optimista." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock.

„Úžasný." vydechne John po chvíli ohromeného ticha. „A tohle jsi zjistil z odrbaných tenisek, spravovaného svetru a toho, že mě učitelka pustila z hodiny?"

„Je to jednoduché pozorování a trocha dedukce." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Pro tebe to možná zní jednoduše, ale neznám nikoho, kdo by uměl to co ty." usmívá se John.

„Takže jsem měl pravdu?" nadzvedne Sherlock obočí a zvědavě se na Johna podívá.

„Jo, ve všem. Teda až na to, že Harry je moje ségra a ne bratr. Má jen děsně velkou nohu. Teda na holku."

„Vždycky tu něco je." zamračí se Sherlock a naštvaně zrychlí.

John se jen uchechtne a jde za ním.

„Nevztekej se, nebylo, podle čeho bys to poznal." řekne John chlácholivě a lehce Sherlock plácne do zad. „Radši řekni, kde je tady jídelna nebo něco, začínám mít hlad."

\- - o - -

_Sherlock byl vždy samotář. Nikoho k sobě nepustil moc blízko, nikdo vlastně ani nechtěl být v jeho blízkosti. Pro všechny byl Sherlock Holmes psychopat (někdy dodávali i nebezpečný), takže kdo by se s ním chtěl přátelit? Sherlock Holmes byl vždy samotář a vyhovovalo mu to. Samota ho ochraňovala před ostatními lidmi a nežádoucími emocemi. Udržoval si odstup a chránil se tak. To ovšem platilo až do setkání s Johnem Watsonem. Talentovaný fotbalista jeho dedukci neodsuzoval a kupodivu vyhledával jeho přítomnost. Největší šok John Sherlockovi způsobil, když ho začal před všemi bránit a označil ho za svého kamaráda._

\- - o - -

„Tady není volno." řekne Sherlock, když si k němu v jídelně přisedne jedna ze spolužaček.

Rudé vlnité vlasy svázané do uzlu v týle, školní uniformu má oblečenou dost nedbale – košile rozepnutá u krku, kravatu zastrčenou v kapse saka. Je cítit cigaretami a trochu i pivem.

„Dej pokoj. Krom Watsona, co je na turnaji, tady stejně nikdo nesedí a jinde je plno." ohradí se dívka unaveným hlasem a i přes Sherlockovi protesty si sedne naproti němu.

„A nebo si sem sedáš kvůli tomu, že ti ostatní stoly díky kocovině příjdou příliš hlučné?" zeptá se Sherlock jízlivě.

„Nemám kocovinu, tak se uklidni. Až dojím, odejdu a ty budeš mít zase tu svoji izolaci."

„Jdeš cítit cigaretami a pivem, nejspíš ses po proflámované noci ani neosprchovala, no ale aspoň ses převlékla do čisté uniformy. Jsi bledá, máš zarudlé oči a kruhy pod očima díky únavě, celkově defenzivní postavení těla naznačuje i zvukoplachost. Oboje způsobené kocovinou z přemíry alkoholu."

Dívka má pořád hlavu skloněnou ke svému obědu, který chtěla začít jíst, ale podívá se na něj.

„Špatně génie." řekne trochu naštvaně a odloží příbor.

„Jak to myslíš, špatně?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Sedla jsem si sem, protože krom stolů, kde sedí lidi, jimiž pohrdám, tak je všude plno. Jsem unavená a třeští mi hlava, ale ne kvůli kocovině. Celou noc jsem musela makat a končila jsem tak pozdě, že jsem nestihla ani sprchu, protože jsem musela do školy. Víš, Holmesi, ne každý může být nažehlený premiant z bohaté rodiny." Dívka se znovu obrátí k tácu s jídlem, zvedne příbor, ale pak jen zavrtí hlavou, znovu ho položí a odejde.

Sherlock ji s trochu udiveným výrazem sleduje, jak odevzdává v podstatě plný tác s jídlem kuchařkám a odchází z jídelny.

\- - o - -

_Sherlock Holmes byl vždy hrdý na svou schopnost dedukce a na to, že dokáže zdedukovat každého. To tedy platilo do chvíle, kde se setkal s Morganou Torchwoodovou. Tu totiž zdedukoval špatně, což ho rozčílilo. A zaujalo._

\- - o - -

„Můžu si přisednout? Jinde je plno." ozve se nad Sherlockem a Johnem unavený hlas.

„Jasně." přikývne John okamžitě a posune svůj tác stranou, aby rusovlasé dívce udělal na malém stolku místo.

Když se usadí, na moment na sebe Sherlock a dívka podezíravě hledí, ale pak oba beze slova obrátí svou pozornost na jídlo.

„Já jsem John Watson, chodíme spolu na jazyky." představí se John. Netuší, co je ta holka zač, ale ten pohled, co si vyměnila se Sherlockem – Znají se snad?

„Já vím, kdo seš, neboj." přikývne dívka a trochu se pousměje. „Jsem Mo Torchwoodová."

„A se Sherlockem už se asi znáš, co?" ukáže John na podmračeného kamaráda.

„Jo, už jsme spolu kdysi mluvili." řekne Mo a trochu se na Sherlocka zamračí, než nechá bramborovou kaši a pustí se do dezertu.

„Nemusíš mít obavy, dedukovat tě nebudu." řekne Sherlock kysele.

„To ti nevěřím. Dedukce je pro tebe naprosto automatická, je to jako tvůj reflex. Dedukuješ každého, ať chceš nebo ne." řekne Mo klidně, aniž by odtrhla pohled od pudinku.

Zbytek oběda probíhá v naprostém tichu, dokud Mo neodejde. Sotva zmizí, John se nahlas rozesměje, i když se snaží smích potlačit.

„Kdyby ses viděl." hekne směrem k Sherlockovi.

Ten mu věnuje jediný podmračený pohled a s uraženým výrazem odejde.

\- - o - -

„Když se tě zeptám, co je mezi tebou a Mo Torchwoodovou, zase se urazíš nebo mi odpovíš?" zeptá se John zvědavě a sedne si do své lavice před Sherlockem.

Holmes se nejdřív zamračí, ale nakonec promluví.

„Asi před půl rokem jsem ji zdedukoval. Špatně." přizná Sherlock neochotně.

„Tys udělal chybu a ona ti to hned nevmetla do tváře? Ta holka musí být úžasná osobnost." chechtá se John z části pobaveně, z části nevěřícně.

„Je chytrá. Dokonce velice chytrá, ale její rodina ji brzdí." prohodí Sherlock a s přivřenýma očima se dívá z okna.

„Jak to myslíš, že ji její rodina brzdí?" nechápe John.

„Měl bych to asi upřesnit." zamyslí se Sherlock. „Její otec ji brzdí. Morgana Torchwoodová žije s otcem alkoholikem, který je věčně nezaměstnaný. Matka utekla už před léty. Torchwoodová po nocích pracuje buď jako obsluha v jedné ne moc slušné hospodě nebo chodí na noční směny do místního supermarketu, aby uživila sebe i otce. Díky tomu prakticky nemá čas na studium ani jiné volnočasové aktivity, což je pro ni škoda, protože je chytřejší než ty."

Od Johna se ozve chrčivý zvuk, jako by se snažil potlačit smích, ale když se na něj Sherlock podívá, tváří se John klidně.

„Co tě tak pobavilo?" zeptá se Sherlock s podmračeným výrazem.

„Nic, promiň. Nechci se jí smát, to ani v nejmenším." řekne John spěšně. „Jen mi přišlo, že – jsi velice dobře informován."

„Co tím chceš říct?"

„Ale nic." ušklíbne se John a marně se snaží potlačit nadšený výraz.


	2. 2000

_Sherlock Holmes je ten poslední, kdo by o sobě tvrdil, že je princ na bílem koni nebo rytíř v zářivé zbroji. Lidí okolo sebe si nevšímá, ani jejich problémů, pokud se ho osobně nedotýkají. A pokud přece jen zasáhne, dokáže své jednání sobě i svému okolí velice racionálně odůvodnit. Stejně tak by nikdy netvrdil, že by byl nostalgický nebo sentimentální typ. Něco jako empatie je pro Sherlocka naprostá terra incognita. A nedá se říct, že by mu to vadilo_

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku, nechceš jít tančit?" zeptá se Molly opatrně.

„Ne. Už jsem ti to říkal několikrát. Běž raději za Richardem, celou dobu z tebe nespustil oči." řekne Sherlock chladně a dál pokračuje v chůzi.

John ho pod výhružkami zahrnujícími i zničení chemické aparatury donutil jít na maturitní ples, ale po celý večer si všímal jen Sarah a Sherlocka nechal stát v davu.

Většina studentů už je na parketu a bez tanečního partnera zůstali jen úplní zoufalci. A Sherlock, který se rozhodl, že raději půjde domů, než aby trávil svůj drahocenný čas tady.

Ve srovnání se sálem je venku úžasně čerstvý vzduch. Sherlock si okamžitě zapálí cigaretu a spokojeně se nadechne kouře a nikotinu. Za celý tenhle večer první dobrá věc.

„Tati, vážně se mnou nemusíš jít dovnitř."

Sherlock se zarazí. Částečně skrytý ve stínu budovy sleduje dvojici na parkovišti před sebou. Mladá žena s vyčesanými rudými vlasy a v tmavě modrých šatech se dohaduje se svým otcem, který působí trochu neupraveným dojmem, i když má na sobě trochu starší oblek.

„Vypravím svou dcerku na ples a ona se za mě stydí."

„Tak to není, tati, to přece víš. Já se za tebe nestydím, já jen-" Dívka zalomí rukama a nic dalšího neřekne.

„Ty jen nechceš, aby mě viděli tvý kamarádi." usoudí muž zklamaně.

„Tati!"

„Myslím, že spíš nechce, abyste vy viděl mě." vloží se do rozhovoru Sherlock.

Celá trojce se na moment zarazí a hledí jeden na druhého.

Sherlock vlastně netuší, proč do rozhovoru vstoupil. Nejdřív ho překvapilo, když v dívce poznal věčně neupravenou Mo Torchwoodovou, ale pak pochopil, proč nechce vzít otce do sálu. Ona se nestydí za otce před přáteli. Ona se stydí před otcem, že přátele nemá.

„A ty seš kdo?" zamračí se Torchwood podezíravě.

„To je Sherlock Holmes." představí Mo neochotně spolužáka a trochu nejistě skloní hlavu.

„A co máš společnýho s mojí dcerou?" zeptá se Torchwood ostře.

„Jsem její-"

„Tati!" začnou Sherlock a Mo zároveň. Dívka se hned mezi otce a Sherlocka postaví.

„Tati, prosím." řekne tiše a odtáhne otce kousek stranou.

Tentokrát jejich rozhovor Sherlock neslyší, ale netrvá moc dlouho, než se k němu dvojice vrátí. Torchwood si přitom Sherlocka velice podezíravě prohlíží.

„Pojď." řekne Mo Sherlockovi, chytne ho za loket a táhne ho směrem k sálu. Dlouhám se ani moc nebrání.

„Gratuluji, teď si táta myslí, že spolu chodíme." prohodí Mo, když vejdou do hlučné místnosti.

„To jsem mu chtěl říct." řekne Sherlock s klidem.

„Co? A proč?" vyhrkne Mo nechápavě.

„Aby si nemyslel, že se za něj stydíš před svými neexistujícími kamarády." odpoví jí Sherlock bez zaváhání.

Mo na něj chvíli jen ohromeně hledí, ale pak se pousměje.

„Uvědomuješ si, že ses zachoval jako rytíř na bílém koni? Zachránil jsi dívku v nesnázích."

Sherlock se na ni udiveně podívá, ale než může odpovědět, objeví se u nich John i se svou partnerkou.

„Tak tady jsi. Už jsem si myslel, že jsi odešel." plácne John Sherlocka do ramene. „Doufám, že neruším." obrátí se John na Mo.

„Rušíš. Chtěli jsme jít tancovat." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem a napřáhne k Mo pravici.

Morgana nejdřív vypadá, že se rozesměje, ale pak nasadí klidný výraz, chytne se nabízené ruky a nechá se odvést na parket. Za sebou nechává naprosto ohromeného Johna Watsona.

\- - o - -

„Takže ses nahlásil na universitu. To nepřekvapí. Jaký obor?" zeptá se Mo zvědavě.

„Chemie." odpoví jí Sherlock s klidem.

Už víc jak půl hodiny se spolu bok po boku procházejí městem.

„To je snad dost kreativní, aby tě to zabavilo." usoudí Mo.

„Co tím myslíš?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Že když se nudíš, tak jsi neuvěřitelně otravný." pousměje se dívka.

„A ty půjdeš na vysokou?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Ne, ale to ty už nejspíš víš, že?" řekne Mo trochu sklesle.

„Finance." pokýve Sherlock hlavou.

„Sehnala jsem si práci jako výpomoc ve školce. Platí tam mizerně jako všude, ale mají rozumné směny. A kdyby to nestačilo, vždycky se dá sehnat nějaká bokovka. Třeba se mi podaří jednou našetřit na nějakou vysokou." povídá Mo skoro bezstarostným tónem.

„Toliko k zářivým zítřkům." ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Mohla bych na tom být i mnohem hůř, tak si toho nech." žduchne do něj Mo ramenem.

„Ale mohla bys na tom být i mnohem líp." Sherlock se lehce zamračí. „Školy dávají různá stipendia pro inteligentní studenty, což by tobě nemělo dělat problémy získat."

„Milé, jak jsi přesvědčený o mé inteligenci." pousměje se Mo a pobaveně se na Sherlocka podívá.

„V tomto se nepletu. Ani v jednom." řekne Sherlock s jistotou v hlase.

„To je možné, ale tohle si raději vyřeším po svém, jo? Za pět let mě můžeš soudit podle toho, jak dopadnu, ale teď svou budoucnost beru pozitivně." řekne Mo.

„Tak dobrá. Za pět let si zkontroluju, jestli sis ve školce vydělala na vysokou nebo ne." prohlásí Sherlock s klidem.

„To myslíš vážně?" rozesměje se Mo.

„Myslím. V tento den za pět let." odpoví jí Sherlock.

„V šest večer u školy." upřesní Mo čas a místo. „Vsadím boty, že nepříjdeš. Zapomeneš do půl roku."

„Radši si někam zapiš, že si máš vzít náhradní boty, protože tu sázku přijímám." pousměje se Sherlock pobaveně.

Mo se rozesměje, ale rukou si přitom zakrývá pusu, aby nebyla tak slyšet.

Chvíli ještě jdou, než se Morgana zastaví.

„Tak tohle je mé sídlo." mávne rukou k trochu zanedbaně vypadajícímu domku. „Jestli se chceš porvat s tátou, můžu tě pozvat dál." nabídne s úsměvem.

„Opravdu lákavé, ale myslím, že by nebylo vhodné rušit noční klid pokusem o vraždu." usoudí Sherlock s klidným výrazem ve tváři.

„To je pravda." pokýve Mo hlavou. „Nejspíš čeká za dveřmi s brokovnicí v ruce."

„Tak to abych snad raději šel, ne?" řekne Sherlock.

Chvíli jen oba stojí naproti sobě a koukají na sebe, jinak nic.

„Mo, je chladno, nechceš jít dovnitř?" ozve se Torchwoodův varovný hlas.

„Brokovnici nechal za dveřmi." prohodí Sherlock šeptem.

„Radši vypadni." plácne ho Mo do paže. „Děkuji za pěkný večer." dodá ještě, než vyrazí k otci.

Za sebou nechává trochu překvapeného Sherlocka. Tomu ovšem stačí jediný pohled na Torchwooda, aby zmizel ve tmě.

\- - o - -

„Celý prázdniny mít od tebe klid, a pak si nechat zničit život na universitě." prohodí John s úsměvem.

„Jsi na jiné fakultě a tvá rodina očekává, že se budeš pilně učit." řekne Sherlock s klidem a rychlým pohybem ze sebe strhne tmavý plášť, který na sobě dnes měli oblečený k příležitosti předávání maturitních vysvědčení.

„To ta tvoje taky. Ovšem myslím, že je naprosto zklameš a budeš si dělat, co chceš." ušklíbne se John.

„Holmesi." zavolá někdo a vzápětí k dvojici mladíků přijde Mo.

„Odvoláváš schůzku?" zeptá se Sherlock s klidem.

„Zapomeň, já příjdu." ušklíbne se Mo. „Někam spěcháš, Johne?" obrátí se na blonďáka, který se pokusil nenápadně vyklidit pole a poskytnout dvojici soukromí.

„Jo." přikývne John s lehce rudými tvářemi.

Mo pobaveně sleduje mizejícího Watsona, než se zase podívá na Sherlocka.

„Myslím, že jsi nepřišla jen kvůli tomu, abys strašila Johna."

„Dedukuješ správně." pousměje se Mo. „Přišla jsem ti připomenout schůzku a rozloučit se. Hádám, že tě tvoji rodičové v téhle čtvrti nenechají déle, než je nezbytně nutné."

„To opravdu ne." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas. „Před školou už určitě čeká naleštěné černé auto, které mě odveze zpět do rodinného sídla."

„Tváříš se opravdu nadšeně, tak tě raději nebudu zdržovat." ušklíbne se Mo. Chytne Sherlocka za zápěstí, stoupne si na špičky a políbí ho zlehka na rty.

„Ahoj." špitne Mo tiše a pustí Sherlocka. „Měj se, Johne." dodá ještě, než zmizí.

Nechá za sebou úplně šokovaného Holmese a trochu překvapeného Watsona.

„Tváříš se, jako bys dostal palicí a ne pusu." řekne John pobaveně.

„Nečekal jsem to." přizná se Sherlock a trochu zčervená.

„Copak jsi jí nedal pusu na plese nebo potom?" zeptá se John nevěřícně. „Romantická procházka při měsíčku a ty jí ani nedáš pusu? Seš vůbec v pubertě?"

„Byla tam brokovnice." prohodí Sherlock s klidem na svou obranu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemám tušení, jak v Británii probíhá předávání maturitních vysvědčení či co je u nich ekvivalentem maturirního vysvědčení. Ale furt si říkám, že to jednou nastuduju a zapamatuju si to a to včetně jejich školního systému...


	3. 2005

_Sherlock Holmes začal svou oficiální detektivní kariéru na universitě, kde ovšem jeho názorům nebyla přikládána žádná váha, neboť byl obyčejným studentem, sotva zletilým. Svým příliš sebevědomým chováním si u Scotland Yardu moc přátel nenadělal. Ale bylo mu to jedno. Nestaral se o názory lidí, chtěl vyšetřovat, řešit záhady. I v dalších případech, kterých se zúčastnil, projevoval své názory víc, než se oficiálním vyšetřovatelům líbilo. Ovšem tentokrát byl více racionální a chladný. Emoce zavřel velice hluboko a odmítal je pouštět ven. Emoce, sentiment a podobné mu jsou k ničemu, když vyšetřuje zločiny nebo provádí své pokusy, a proto se je rozhodl vyškrknout ze svého života. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusil, ale někteří lidé mu to kazí._

\- - o - -

„Hej, Sherlocku, nepůjdeš s náma večer na pivo?" zeptá se John vesele, sotva otevře dveře do Sherlockova pokoje.

„Večer už mám jiný program." mávne Sherlock rukou a postaví se.

„Jestli máš v plánu zase nakládat nějaké prasečí hlavy, tak to není program." upozorní ho John a trochu se zamračí.

„Mám schůzku a prasečí hlavy už jsou skoro týden naložené." řekne Sherlock s klidem

„Ty máš schůzku?" zopakuje John nevěřícně a s pootevřenou pusou na Sherlocka hledí.

„Ano, schůzku. To je, když se spolu dva lidé, obvykle opačného pohlaví sejdou, aby spolu strávili pokud možno příjemný čas." definuje Sherlock. „Myslel jsem, že to víš, když tuto činnost sám rád vykonáváš."

„Já vím, co je to schůzka!" ohradí se John. „Jen mi to u tebe příjde divné. Ty totiž tuto činnost obvykle neuznáváš za hodnou tvého času."

„Obvykle není vždy." usoudí Sherlock a podívá se na hodinky. „Budu muset jít, nebo mi ujede vlak."

„Kam chceš v neděli v poledne jezdit?" nechápe John.

„Myslím, že už jsem se zmínil o tom, že mám schůzku." řekne Sherlock trochu netrpělivě a pečlivě si dopne svou fialovou košili.

„Ale až večer." hádá se John.

„Bohužel, cesta je vzhledem k víkendové dopravě poněkud zdlouhavá. Je to dost otravné." zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„Já tě asi nechápu."

„Jak ty s tím svým malým mozečkem vůbec můžeš žít?" zeptá se Sherlock skoro lítostivě a obleče si sako. „Co je na tom k nepochopení? Mám schůzku, která se koná ve značné vzdálenosti od naší alma mater a tudíž je nutné, abych vyrazil již nyní. Když všechno dobře dopadne, vrátím se s párem bot."

„Bot?" zopakuje John nechápavě.

„Ty musíš být vážně idiot. Na střední se to tak moc neprojevovalo." povzdechne si Sherlock zklamaně a smutně se na Johna podívá, než vyrazí pryč.

\- - o - -

Je teprve tři čtvrtě na šest, když Sherlock dorazí k budově své střední školy. Od pohledu se na ní nic nezměnilo, snad jen že je trochu sešlejší, než si ji Sherlock pamatuje.

Holmes vytáhne z kapsy cigaretu a zapálí si ji.

Nikotin je dobrý, pomáhá mu soustředit se. I když teď se potřebuje spíš uklidnit než soustředit. Má se jen sejít s bývalou spolužačkou ze střední, kterou pět let neviděl, ale je nervóznější, než když oznamoval rodičům, že nejde na práva jako jeho úžasný starší bratr.

„Nevěřila jsem tomu, že příjdeš. Doufala, ale nevěřila." ozve se za jeho zády ženský hlas.

Sherlock se rychle otočí s cigaretou v puse a se zapalovačem v ruce.

Neslyšel nikoho přijít, žádné kroky a přece tam stojí. O půl hlavy nižší než on s rudými vlasy spletenými do copu, který jí sahá do půli zad. Na sobě má volné letní šaty ke kolenům se širokými ramínky a sandále. Ve tváři jí pohrává šťastný úsměv a hnědé oči ho pozorují stejně zvědavě jako si on prohlíží ji.

„Máš delší vlasy." prohodí Sherlock po chvíli ticha

„Za to ty vypadáš stejně. Až na tu výšku. Neuvažuješ nad tím, že bys přestal růst nebo začal jíst? Jsi vyšší a hubenější, než si tě pamatuju." usmívá se Mo.

„Jídlo je nudné. Zpomaluje myšlení." prohodí Sherlock a schová zapalovač do kapsy.

„Takže nemá cenu tě zvát na večeři?" zeptá se Mo zvědavě.

„Ne- Totiž- Já- Půjdu rád." vyhrkne Sherlock a trochu zrudne. Sakra, měl by se ovládat. Takhle se přece on normálně nechová.

Morgana se jen usměje o trochu pobaveněji, otočí se k Sherlockovi bokem a nabídne mu své rámě.

Sherlock si přehodí cigaretu do druhé ruky a příjme.

„Nebude na mě za rohem čekat tvůj otec s brokovnicí? Nebo tvůj přítel ještě s něčím účinnějším?" zeptá se Sherlock po pár krocích.

„Neboj, město je naprosto bezpečné." usmívá se Mo a rozhlédne se kolem. „Táta je v práci a ti dva, co mi neustále vyznávají lásku, jsou tříletí kluci, co se doma léčí s angínou."

„No, i tak máš víc ctitelů, než já." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Po mně pase jen Molly Hooperová."

„I ty chudáčku." žduchne ho Mo ramenem bez špetky soucitu v hlase. „A já si myslela, že šla na jinou universitu."

„Jen na jinou fakultu. Studuje medicínu jako John." povídá Sherlock klidně a opatrně proplete svoje prsty s jejími.

„Watson a Holmes pohromadě. Profesorům musí jít hlava kolem, ne?" usměje se Morgana a pevněji stiskne Sherlockovu ruku. Vykouzlí mu tím úsměv na tváři.

„Jsme tady." kývne Mo hlavou k malému bistru na hlavní ulici. „A než se začneš děsit, tak tady dělají ty nejlepší špagety v zemi." varuje Sherlocka, než vejdou.

\- - o - -

„Já jsem – spal?" zamumle Sherlock překvapeně, když otevře oči. Leží v naprosto neznámé ložnici, ve které nepoznává vůbec nic. Tedy až do chvíle, než se pořádně rozhlédne a vzpomene si na minulý večer a noc.

„Oh." hlesne Sherlock skoro neslyšně a posadí se. Zabalený do prostěradla opatrně vyleze z postele a vydá se ke dveřím. Ale než k nim dojde, dveře se otevřou a dovnitř vejde Morgana.

„Dobré ráno. Fajn, že už jsi vzhůru." usměje se mladá žena. Je už oblečená do světlé košile s krátkými rukávy a tmavé sukně s velkými květy, vlasy má pro dnešek sčesané do drdolu.

„Teda, nechci tě vyhazovat, ale asi za hodinu mám být v práci, takže buď tě já vyprovodím teďka nebo táta později."

„Hned budu oblečený." usoudí Sherlock bez váhání.

„Koupelna je hned naproti." mávne Mo s drobným úsměvem ke dveřím. „Snídáš?"

„Ne." odpoví Sherlock krátce. „Kolik je hodin?"

„Před šestou."

„O půl sedmé mi jede vlak." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Tak to si být tebou pohnu." usoudí Mo s klidem.

\- - o - -

„Proboha, Holmesi. Já vím, že ty dokážeš mlčet pěkně dlouho, ale kdyby to aspoň bylo bez toho podezíravého výrazu." protočí Mo oči po chvíli postávání na perónu.

„Já jen-" Sherlock se zarazí a celý zrudne. „Vlastně jsem nečekal, že se večer vyvine takto."

„Jo, původně to měla být jen informativní schůzka, jestli jsem na vysoké." pokýve Morgana hlavou.

„A jsi?"

„Od podzimu nastupuju na tu místní. Literatura a historie." usměje se Mo zářivě. „Nejspíš skončím jako učitelka."

„Otravná práce." usoudí Sherlock. „Ale zvládla jsi to po svém a bez pomoci. Našetřila sis ve školce na vysokou."

Chvíli jen stojí naproti sobě a mlčky se pozorují.

„Na co myslíš, že jsi zčervenal?" zeptá se Mo pobaveně.

Sherlock okamžitě zrudne a uhne pohledem.

„Jen nevím– No, nikdy jsme vlastně přátelé nebyli a přátelé spolu ani netráví noci, aspoň ne takhle, tak – co vlastně jsme?" řekne Sherlock trochu nejistě.

„Co myslíš ty?" zeptá se Mo zvědavě a klidně se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Nevím." přizná se Holmes. „Tebe je těžké zdedukovat. A já ohledně emocí a mezilidských vztahů nemám dostatek – praxe."

Mo se jen víc usměje a na okamžik uhne pohledem, ale vzápětí se zase podívá na Sherlocka.

„Co takhle přátelství s výhodami?" zeptá se.

Sherlock se trochu zamračí, když nad tím uvažuje.

„Hele, za chvíli ti to jede." mávne Mo rukou k ceduli u kolejí, na které naskočilo číslo a směr Sherlockova vlaku. Odjezd za tři minuty.

„Co děláš příští rok?" zeptá se Sherlocka zvědavě. „Že by sis do té doby rozmyslel, jestli s tím souhlasíš nebo ne."

„Stejné místo i čas?" ujišťuje se Sherlock.

„Samozřejmě." kývne Mo s úsměvem na souhlas.

To už na nástupiště přijíždí očekávaný rychlík a s hlasitým hučením motorů a skřípotem brzd zastavuje.

„Ještě počkej!" křikne Mo přes kravál vlaku a cestujících. Dvěma rychlými pohyby si sundá z nohou sandálky, které měla obuté a vrazí je Sherlockovi do ruk.

„Přišel jsi." usměje se Mo na vysvětlenou.

Sherlock na ni na moment překvapeně hledí, ale pak jí úsměv vrátí.

„Držíš slovo, ale jsi šílená."

„To ty taky. Ale na příští rok vsázím jen pivo. Nerada bych přišla o veškerou garderóbu."

„Moudré rozhodnutí." prohodí Sherlock s úsměvem, než vyrazí ke dveřím vagónu.


	4. 2006

_Sherlock Holmes studoval spoustu oborů od psychologie přes medicínu až po chemii a fyziku. Studoval a začal studovat ohromnou spoustu oborů, ale nedokončil je. Zkoušky ho nikdy nezajímaly, a proto na ně nechodil. Zajímaly ho jen přednášky, kde se mohl dovědět spoustu nových informací. Není proto divu, že ho profesoři nenechali projít do dalších ročníků. To ovšem Holmesovi nezabránilo, aby se pod tou či onou výmluvou nevetřel do hodin a neprovokoval. Nakonec i on uznal, že mu univerzita nic nového nepřinese a přesídlil do Londýna. V podnájmu u milé starší paní, které kdysi na rodinné dovolené na Floridě pomohl, provádí své pokusy všeho druhu za účelem sebevzdělávání a řeší různé zločiny. Dělá to, aby se zabavil, ale policie je přesvědčená, že vyšetřuje, aby je naštval a mohl z nich dělat blbce. Tyto dvě teorie se navzájem nevylučují._

\- - o - -

„Myslela jsem, že to bude jen sprška, ale tohle překonalo mé očekávání." řekne Mo, když se schová pod střechou verandy. Setře si vodu z obličeje a shrne si dlouhé, vodou slepené prameny vlasů dozadu, aby se jí nelepily na čelo a tváře.

„Kdybych byl můj bratr, měl bych sebou vždycky deštník. Naštěstí nejsem." prohodí Sherlock.

„Tvůj bratr sebou má deštník vždycky? Dokonce i když je hezky?" ptá se Mo nevěřícně.

„Je zosobněním Británie." nakrčí Sherlock nos. „Trojdílný oblek, deštník, přesně jdoucí hodinky, dochvilnost, zodpovědnost, čaj o páté."

„A ty jsi zosobněním čeho?" ptá se Mo zvědavě a trochu se usmívá.

„Zosobněním detektivního konzultanta Sherlocka Holmese." odpoví jí Sherlock klidně.

„S tím se dá souhlasit, i když netuším, co je to ten detektivní konzultant." přizná Mo a zvědavě na Sherlocka hledí.

„Je to povolání, které jsem si vymyslel. Radím policii, když si s něčím neví rady, což je skoro pořád."

„Skromný jako vždycky." usměje se Mo pobaveně. „Takže já jsem si domů dotáhla špicla." dodá trochu překvapeně.

„Zas tak strašné to není." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„Vyšetřování zločinů by tě mohla zabavit. Máš mozek vědce, ale nejsi schopný s nimi spolupracovat na výzkumu. Říkala jsem si, co asi budeš dělat, až ukončíš studia. Ale myslela jsem, že ve škole vydržíš dýl."

„Učitelé už byli otravní." mávne Sherlock lhostejně rukou. Vzápětí kýchne tak silně, že se skoro předkloní.

„Pojď se usušit." kývne Mo s úsměvem ke dveřím domu a vydá se vpřed.

První, co Sherlocka v předsíni zaujme, je dvojhlavňová brokovnice, nejspíše nabitá, protože se o ni pečuje, která se opírá o malou skříňku u věšáků. Druhá věc je Christopher Torchwood, který vyšel z obýváku, když uslyšel cvaknutí kliky. K brokovnici mu chybí jen natáhnutí ruky.

„Ahoj, tati." usměje se Mo a krátce otce obejme kolem krku.

Torchwood jí objetí vrátí, ale na hosta se dál mračí.

„Pamatuješ si na Sherlocka Holmese? Byla jsem s ním na maturitním plese." ukáže Mo na Sherlocka.

„A loni tady byl taky. Nestojíš mu za častější návštěvy, než je jedna noc v roce?" mračí se Torchwood.

„To já to takhle plánuju." usměje se Mo chlácholivě.

Nějakou chvíli se Holmes a Torchwood jen přeměřují podezíravými pohledy. Vysoký, hubený, mladý muž v deštěm ztěžklém kabátě a s nehybným výrazem v bledém obličeji. Naproti němu nevysoký, zamračený padesátník s prošedivělými vlasy a nezdravou barvou kůže. I přes vzhled vážně nemocného člověka Torchwood stojí pevně na nohách a neochvějně hledí na Holmese.

„Než se tady pozabíjíte pohledy, tak by se měl Sherlock usušit." prohodí Morgana, když si uklidí boty a pověsí kabát na věšák.

„Však víš, kde jsou skříně." řekne Torchwood klidně a vrátí se do obýváku.

„Pojď." kývne Mo na Holmese.

Ten se zuje a jde za ní do koupelny v patře. Mo mu tam přinese osušku a čisté oblečení, do kterého se může převléct. Sherlock se rychle převleče, ale neví, kam s mokrými věcmi, a tak jde do ložnice, kde loni strávil jednu noc.

Mo si právě oblékala suchou halenku, takže Sherlock stačil zahlédnout jen část holého trupu, ale to stačilo, aby mu myšlenky od prádla odběhly úplně jinam.

„Dám ti to usušit." řekne Mo s úsměvem. Sebere Holmesovi oblečení a odejde.

V ložnici se toho moc nezměnilo. Ta samá uklizená místnost, stejný nábytek i povadlá pokojovka. Jen přibyla spousta učebnic a skript a na jedné stěně visí mapa Británie a mapa světa.

„Myslel jsem, že studuješ literaturu a dějepis a ne zeměpis." kývne Sherlock hlavou směrem k mapám, když se Mo vrátí do pokoje.

„Ke studiu mám jen Británii. Líp se orientuje v životech autorů a v bitvách, když si je ukážeš." vysvětlí Mo klidně a zadívá se na velké mapy.

„A na druhé si plánuješ dovolenou?"

„Na té druhé sním." pousměje se Mo. „Celý můj ročník cestuje. Jsou mladší a rodiče jim cesty zaplatí. Já už musím vydělávat na živobytí, což se školou nejde natolik, abych mohla poznávat cizí kraje. Ale možná začnu cestovat po Anglii. Mám aspoň jistotu, že se domluvím." pousměje se Mo bezstarostně.

„Finance jsou tvoje prokletí." řekne Sherlock vážně.

Mo jen pokrčí rameny a trochu smutně se pousměje.

„Dáš si čaj nebo kávu?" zeptá se místo odpovědi.

„Kávu. Černou s dvěma cukry." řekne Sherlock.

Mo jen přikývne na souhlas a vydá se do kuchyně.

Sherlock jde mlčky za ní. Jen letmo si prohlédne Torchwooda, který sedí v křesle a sleduje zápas ve fotbale. Podle modrobílé šály na zdi není těžké poznat, že fandí Chelsea.

Mo zrovna vytahuje hrnky z poličky, když Sherlock promluví velice tichým hlasem.

„Je nemocný. A vážně."

„Vypadá strašně, že?" pousměje se Mo, aby skryla smutek. „Ale už aspoň chodí k doktorovi. Před tím nechtěl."

Voda dovře.

Morgana zalije kávy a vezme hrnky do ruk.

„Chceš jít do obýváku nebo nahoru?" zeptá se klidně.

„Nahoru." rozhodne Sherlock bez zaváhání.

V ložnici se Sherlock usadí u stolu a Mo na posteli, každý s hrnkem v rukách.

„Takže z tebe teď je Londýňan." pokýve Mo hlavou. „To od tebe má John chvíli klidu, ne?"

„Ještě studuje." souhlasí Sherlock. „Ale řekl jsem mu, že kdyby našel místo v Londýně, že se může přistěhovat. Ten byt má dvě ložnice."

„Vy dva jste jak dvojčata, jsem zvědavá, jestli to bez sebe vydržíte."

„Všichni na universitě si myslí, že spolu chodíme, což John zuřivě popírá." přizná Sherlock.

„A tys jim na to nic neřekl?" zeptá se Mo zvědavě.

„Ne, proč?"

„Takže abych to pochopila. Všichni tvrdí, že spíš s Johnem, ale ty to nepopíráš, jen mlčíš?"

„Názory idiotů mě nezajímají." odpoví jí Sherlock bez zájmu.

„Ale mlčení je souhlas!" rozhodí Mo rukama. Nebo teda jen jednou rukou, v té druhé pořád drží svou kávu.

„Chudák John. Když si ho představím - bože." rozesměje se Mo vesele, až je div, že si přitom nepolila.


	5. Mezihra - Nemoc

_Hospicová péče má v Anglii dlouhou tradici. Británie je první zemí, která pro své umírající začala stavět tato specializovaná zdravotnická zařízení s moderními ošetřovatelskými principy. V hospicích se lékaři a sestry starají o pacienty s nevyléčitelnými onemocněními v poslední fázi nemoci. Doba přežití těchto pacientů je odhadována maximálně na půl roku a hospice jim po tuto dobu mohou poskytnout tu nejlepší možnou péči, snad jen s vyjímkou jejich domova. Ovšem pokud se rodina nemůže nebo nedokáže postarat, jsou tu právě hospice._

\- - o - -

„Slečno Torchwoodová, dobrý den." pozdraví sestřička příchozí ženu.

„Dobrý den." vrátí jí Mo pozdrav. „Táta je na pokoji?"

„Je v kuřárně." ukáže sestřička na dveře dál v chodbě.

Mo jen přikývne hlavou na znamení, že bere informaci na vědomí a jde za otcem.

Christopher Torchwood sedí sám v tmavé místnosti plné kouře a hledí z okna.

Mo se smutně pousměje a vydá se k němu. Sebere od jednoho stolu židli a postaví se ji vedle otcova křesla.

„Ahoj, tati." řekne Mo tiše a sedne si vedle něj.

„Byl jsem příšerný otec, že?" zamumle Torchwood, aniž by se na dceru podíval.

„Tohle neříkej." zamračí se Mo.

„Proč ne?" obrátí se na ni otec. Možná, že je jen umírající klient hospice, ale jeho pohled je bystrý jako vždy, když je střízlivý.

„Polovinu života jsem prochlastal, taky mi to teď játra vrací se vším všudy. Nestaral jsem se o tebe, nezajímal se o nic, co děláš, nevydělával jsem. Všechno jsi musela dělat ty. Na dceru línýho alkoholika jsi to dotáhla daleko."

„Mám hlavu po tobě." pousměje se Mo a chytne otce za ruku.

„Nezkoušej mě utěšovat. Nejsem na to dost oblbnutý léky." zamračí se Torchwood a podezíravě se na dceru dívá.

„Na základce a na střední byly chvíle, kdy jsem chtěla utéct. Nenáviděla jsem tebe i svůj život. Musela jsem to zvládnout sama a bez pomoci." řekne Morgana po pravdě a klidně se dívá otci do očí. „Ale pak, co jsi přestal pít, tak to bylo lepší. Neříkám, že jsem tě ze dne na den začala milovat, nebo že si nikdy nenajdu něco, co mi vadí, ale teď už nemůžu tvrdit, že tě nenávidím, nebo že jsi příšerný otec."

„Snažíš se mě utěšovat." řekne Torchwood vážně.

„Jde mi to?" pousměje se Mo a krátce stiskne otcovu dlaň.

„Docela jo." vrátí jí Torchwood úsměv. Pozorně si dceru prohlíží, i když je v místnosti tma a on nemůže pořádně vidět.

„Nesmíš dopadnout stejně." řekne Torchwood tiše.

„Jak stejně?"

„Chtěl bych mít vnoučata." prohlásí otec a zase se zadívá ven z okna. „Je mi jasné, že je už neuvidím, a že se v dnešní době nenosí, abyste měli děti nějak brzo, ale tobě to s dětmi jde. Měla by sis najít nějakého přítele. Nemyslím žádnou tvoji známost na měsíc, ani nikoho jako já. Nesmí pít a musí se o vás umět postarat. Někdo hodný a zodpovědný, kdo by byl dobrý táta. Musíš si někoho takového najít, a když si jím budeš jistá, tak si ho vem, i když to se dneska taky nedělá. Ale děti bys mít měla. Chtěl bych vnoučata. A neměla bys čekat moc dlouho. Mít děti ve čtyřiceti je blbost. Až budou v pubertě, bude ti přes padesát a kdo by se s nimi pak chtěl rozčilovat? Ale do třiceti, to je ideální věk na děti. A měla bys jim dát normální jména. Žádný artušovský legendy, jak vymýšlela tvoje máma. Nemusí si z nich všichni dělat srandu."

„Ale mně se moje jméno líbí." pousměje se Mo. „Ale Merlina nebo Lancelota bych nechtěla."

„To je dobře." obrátí se na ni Torchwood a pevně stiskne dceřinu ruku. „Chce to normální jméno."

„Slibuju."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospicová péče je opravdu dobrý nápad a skvělá věc, ať už jde o péči v lůžkovém hospici nebo o tu domácí. Mnohdy lidi chtějí pečovat o své nemocné a umírající, ale nemůžou ať už z důvodů finančních, časových, psychických, fyzických nebo třeba jen proto, že neví jak. A od toho jsou tyhle služby. Takže pokud byste náhodou jejich péči nebo pomoc potřebovali, mrkněte na internet a hledejte.


	6. 2007

„Jeden by řekl, že v tom domě budou žít celé generace Torchwoodů. A ty se přestěhuješ." pousměje se Sherlock, když se rozhlédne po dvoupokojovém bytě v centru, kde Mo momentálně bydlí.

„To by si táta určitě přál." pokýve Mo hlavou, než se vydá do kuchyně. „Musel se obracet v hrobě, když jsem prodávala náš dům."

„Zemřel?" zarazí se Sherlock udiveně. „Cirhóza?" tipne si, když si vzpomene, jak muž vypadal, při jejich posledním setkání před rokem.

„V kombinaci s rakem." upřesní Mo. „Dva cukry?"

„Ano." přikývne Sherlock a usadí se v křesle v obýváku.

Mo za chvíli příjde i s dvěma hrnky kávy.

„Víš, co bylo jeho poslední přání?"

„Ustřelit hlavu mně nebo trenérovi Chelsea?" navrhne Sherlock.

„Moc si nefandi. Tvoje hlava je až daleko za trenérem Chelsea." pousměje se Mo a usadí se na gauči vedle křesla.

„Dal mi za úkol si do třiceti najít chlapa a založit rodinu. Prý je to ideální věk na děti. Celý poslední měsíc se mi jen neustále omlouval, že byl mizerný otec a chtěl, abychom na tom já a moje děti byli líp." Mo skloní hlavu a rychle mrká, aby zabránil slzám téct. „Nebyl ani zdaleka ideální otec, to opravdu ne. Ale nakonec - jiného bych nechtěla."

„Myslím, že bez ohledu na to, že to byl věčně nezaměstnaný alkoholik, a že tě brzdil ve vzdělávání a kariéře, že to byl pořád lepší otec než můj." usoudí Sherlock vážným hlasem. „Ten tvůj tě měl aspoň rád a snažil se tě chránit a občas dělat to nejlepší. Můj si myslí, že chladný přístup, rozkazy a tvrdé tresty jsou nejlepší výchovnou metodou."

„Nikdy jsi o své rodině nemluvil." diví se Mo.

„Není o čem mluvit. Otec, kus ledového rampouchu s kalkulačkou místo mozku a srdce, matka přesvědčená o životní důležitosti dobrých konexí a starší bratr, který navzdor své neschopnosti dodržet pravidla byť jediné diety, pomalu ale jistě ovládá britskou vládu, aniž by si toho kdokoliv všimnul."

„Povedená rodinka." pousměje se Mo trochu hořce. „Není divu, že jsi takový studený čumák."

„Chceš si ze mě dělat srandu?" pozvedne Sherlock obočí.

„Copak bych si mohla dělat srandu z geniálního detektiva, co si utahuje z celého Scotland Yardu?" zeptá se Mo zvědavě a upije kávy, aby schovala drobný úsměv, který jí pohrává ve tváři.

„A o tomhle ses dověděla jak?" povzdechne si Sherlock utrápeně.

„Od Johna." pokrčí Mo rameny.

„Kdyby s tebou byl John v kontaktu, věděl bych o tom." zamračí se Sherlock a podezíravě se na Mo dívá.

„Nejsme v kontaktu." zarazí ho Mo. „Jenom John na rozdíl od tebe přišel na třídní sraz."

„Proč bych chodil na sraz třídy, která se skládá ze samých idiotů?" nakrčí Sherlock nespokojeně nos.

„Dávej si bacha na jazyk, do té třídy patřím i já a John." varuje ho Mo s úsměvem. „Ale máš pravdu, že to byli idioti. Část se jich ani neukázala. Jejich zářivé zítřky nebyly očividně tak oslnivé, jak si plánovali."

„Divím se, že se o tobě John nezmínil. Obvykle nevynechá příležitost, aby si mohl rýpnout. Využil by i toho, aby mi tě připomněl a viděl moji reakci." povídá Sherlock zamyšleně.

„Třeba není tak škodolibý, jak si myslíš." navrhne Mo s úsměvem.

\- - o - -

„Tenhle pohled mám ráda." pousměje se Mo a očima přejíždí po tváři muže, který leží vedle ní.

„Jaký pohled?" nechápe Sherlock a nadzvedne se na loktu.

„Soustředěný." vysvětluje Mo. „Když se soustředíš na každý detail, ukládáš si je do paměti a dedukuješ."

„Nad něčím jsem uvažoval." přizná se Sherlock a s vážným výrazem na Mo hledí.

„Vím, že ty přemýšlíš neustále, ale nad čím uvažuješ ve čtyři ráno?"

„Už je čtvrt na pět." poopraví ji Sherlock.

Mo se jen víc pousměje a lehce Sherlocka bouchne pěstí do břicha.

„Přemýšlel jsem, jestli si mě nechceš vzít."

Morganin pobavený pohled se v okamžiku změní v naprosté ohromení. Na několik vteřin není schopná slova, jen mlčky hledí na Sherlockův úplně klidný obličej.

„Jak jsi na tohle přišel?" zeptá se Mo nakonec.

„Prostou dedukcí." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

Mo zacukají koutky a má co dělat, aby se nerozesmála nahlas.

„Seš neuvěřitelný. Úžasný, ale neuvěřitelný. Nechceš mi tu tvoji dedukci objasnit?"

„Je to opravdu prosté." prohodí Sherlock a lehne si na záda. „Pokud přede mnou neschováváš důkazy o opaku, k čemuž nemáš jediný důvod, tak je tohle momentálně nejstálejší vztah, který my dva máme. Svému otci jsi slíbila, že se do pěti let vdáš. Jestli za těch pět let nebudeme mít ani jeden vážný vztah, co kdyby sis vzala mě?"

„Vidíš mě jednou za rok, nemáš tušení, jak se chovám, když tu nejsi, jaké jsou mé zlozvyky nebo úchylky. A navrhuješ mi tu svatbu?" zeptá se Mo udiveně. Přetočila se na břicho a podepřela se na loktech, aby se mohla Holmesovi dívat do obličeje.

„Možná, že tě nedokážu vždy správně zdedukovat, ale vím toho o tobě dost, abych to mohl navrhovat." řekne Sherlock vážně. „A navíc máš pět let na to, aby sis našla vážnou známost. Vůbec si mě brát nemusíš."

„Dáváš mi větší šanci na nalezení partnera, než sobě?" diví se Mo.

„Stoprocentně. Ve svém okolí jsem znám jako vysokofunkční sociopat. Jsem nespolečenský, nerad se přizpůsobuji a rád své názory říkám nahlas."

„Pěkná definice." usměje se Mo. „Až na to, že podle mého sociopat nejsi."

Sherlock se na ni trochu zamračí, zatímco čeká na odpověď.

„Neber si to osobně, ale bez ohledu na to, že jsi založením spíše samotář, a že seš vševěd s takovým sebevědomím, že máš pocit, že si můžeš dělat, co chceš, tak podle mýho sociopat nejsi. Jsi jen – nažehlený přechytračený génius z bohaté rodiny a podle toho taky vypadá tvé chování."

„Sociopat zní líp." usoudí Sherlock nakonec.

„To je nejspíš pravda. Zní to odborněji a o dost míň posměšně." pokýve Mo hlavou. Na chvíli se odmlčí a zamyšleně se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Tak jo. Za pět let uvidíme, jestli to spolu můžou dát dohromady vysokofunkční sociopat a praštěná učitelka historie."

\- - o - -

_Kdyby měla Morgana Torchwoodová na střední škole zařadit Sherlocka Holmese do kategorií 'Shag, marry, throw off cliff', neměla by těžkou práci. Namachrovaný zbohatlík s nosem nahoru byl jednoznačný throw off cliff (shodit z útesu). Ovšem po maturitním plese se jeho skóre rapidně zlepšilo. Po onom shledání po pěti letech od maturity se Sherlock nějak samovolně dostal do skupiny shag (postel) a Mo rozhodně nemůže říct, že by to bylo proti její vůli. Nebo proti Sherlockově, když na věc příjde, což možná i trochu udivuje. Na škole ho všichni měli za panice a/nebo asexuála. Je fakt, že po střední šel Sherlock na vysokou a tam nikdo nezůstane panicem dlouho... No ale to bylo před dvěma lety, kdy se Sherlock ze skupiny throw off cliff přesunul do shag. A teď sám od sebe navrhnul, že by mohl být i marry (kostel). Že by si chtěl Mo vzít. Sice až někdy v budoucnu, ale pořád je tu onen úmysl. Na žebříčku Shag, marry, throw off cliff Sherlock už prošel všechny kategorie. Otázka je, ve které kategorii nakonec zůstane..._


	7. 2008

_Oči Sherlocka Holmese mají tak světlou barvu, že mnozí nevěří, že nenosí kontaktní čočky. Celý zjev detektivního konzultanta dokáže zaujmout od jeho vysoké hubené postavy po nezvyklou tvář a pro jeho oči to platí dvojnásob. Je to jeho jediná část, kde se projevují nějaké emoce. Po většinu času jsou chladné a nepřístupné, ale občas ve velice vyjímečných situacích jimi problesknou opravdové city tohoto neobyčejného muže. Je-li smutný nebo raněný, vypadá Holmes jako ztracené malé štěně, které netuší, proč bylo odstrčeno. Je-li naštvaný nebo cítí-li k někomu zášť, dokáže jeho pohled děsit a zabíjet. Jeho oči jsou najednou jako ocel nejen barvou, ale i tvrdostí a za nimi se skrývá ledová logika rozhodnutá ničit a ubližovat. Jeho až zázračná schopnost dedukce a tento pohled způsobili, že ho někteří začali označovat za psychopata. Ovšem je-li Sherlock Holmes obklopen lidmi, které má rád, a kterým důvěřuje, jeho pohled je hřejivý jako oheň v krbu nebo slunce v létě, stejně jako drobný úsměv, který v těchto chvílích zdobí jeho tvář. Škoda jen, že jsou tyto chvíle takovou vzácností._

\- - o - -

Tentokrát prší a Sherlock sebou opět nemá deštník. Ne, že by ho to nějak moc trápilo. Stojí schovaný na schodech do školní budovy a kouří. Už je to v podstatě zvyk, dát si cigaretu na uklidnění, než se setká s Mo.

Hubený kuřák v kabátu se zvednutým límcem sice pro okolí vypadá, jako by byl úplně ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, ale doopravdy pozorně sleduje veškeré okolní dění a z nudy dedukuje kolemjdoucí.

Mo se v jeho zorném poli objeví hned, co dokouří. Oblečená je překvapivě do dlouhých světlých kalhot a bílé halenky s dlouhým rukávem, místo obvyklých šatů a sukní, které nosívá normálně. Schovaná před vlahým deštěm pod deštníkem rudým jako její vlasy a s houpající se kabelečkou na rameni přeskakuje kaluže na chodníku a míří ke škole.

Sherlock zahodí zbytek cigarety a vydá se jí naproti.

„Ahoj." pozdraví ji.

„Ahoj." pousměje se Mo a zvedne deštník výš, aby pod ním schovala i Sherlocka.

„Ostříhala ses. Dneska." řekne Sherlock udiveně. Zvedne ruku a dvěma prsty ji lehce zatáhne za pramen vlasů. Místo do pasu dlouhé hřívy má Mo jen krátké mikádo na délku obličeje.

„Chtělo to změnu." pokrčí Mo rameny a pousměje.

Tváří se bezstarostně nebo se o to alespoň pokouší, ale Sherlocka tím neošálí. Dnešní den tenhle úsměv prostě nepasuje tak, jak by měl.

„Co se ti stalo?" zeptá se jí ustaraně.

„Co by se mělo stát?" diví se Mo na oko, ale její předstírané veselí vypadá ještě mizerněji než před chvílí.

„Kdybych si tím byl jistý, neptal bych se. Něco se stalo. Špatného. Jestli se ti něco stalo, proč jsi nedala vědět?" ptá se Sherlock.

„Nechme toho." řekne Mo s bezstarostným mávnutím ruky, ale její hlas zní spíš prosebně. „Už ses naučil mít hlad? Já bych si totiž něco dala a nerada bych jedla sama."

„Hlad nemám." řekne Sherlock klidně. „Ale něco bych sníst mohl."

Je mu jasné, že jindy otevřená Mo nechce o svých problémech mluvit a i když by rád věděl víc, nechce ji do rozhovoru nutit. Alespoň zatím ne.

\- - o - -

„Máš nějakou známost?" zeptá se Sherlock, když oba dojí a obsluha jejich oblíbeného bistra odnese špinavé talíře. Sedí u stolu u okna a Holmes hledí kamsi ven do deště.

„Copak? Zjišťuješ svoje šance na moji ruku?" zeptá se Mo vesele. A tentokrát je to opravdové veselí, protože během jídla a cesty sem se Morgana uvolnila a začala se chovat jako své obvyklé já.

Po Sherlockově tváři na okamžik přeletí drobný úsměv, ale hned se zase zatváří vážně.

„Mluvím spíš o naštvaném metr sedmdesát vysokém třicátníkovi s tmavými vlasy oblečeném do riflí a obnošené kožené bundy, který za námi šel od školy a celou dobu stojí přes ulici a mokne." povídá Sherlock. Už během onoho krátkého popisu mu došlo, že Mo toho muže zná, protože uhla pohledem a zatvářila se nejistě. A ustrašeně.

„Čerstvě bývalý přítel." řekne Mo neochotně.

„Nevypadá to, že by se o tebe přestal zajímat." prohodí Sherlock.

Mo si zhluboka povzdechne a napije se piva, než odpoví.

„Začala jsem s ním chodit na začátku zimy. Dokáže člověka okouzlit, když chce. Původně docela milý chlápek. Ale je neuvěřitelně žárlivý. Nějakou dobu se to dalo vydržet, ale pak mě začal- No, zhoršovalo se to." řekne neochotně. „Rozešli jsme se minulý týden. Teda já jsem se rozešla s ním. Jenom on to odmítá uznat." vysvětluje Mo nejistě a nervózně se ošije. Ne nervózně. Ustrašeně. Ale pak dopije sklenici a nahodí trochu nadšenější výraz, i když trochu nucený.

„Ale já s tebou chtěla oslavit bakalářský titul, ne řešit svého bývalého."

„Takže jsi bakalář." změní Sherlock téma, aniž by dořešil předchozí. To se mu moc nelíbí, ale nátlak na Mo nefunguje.

„Budeš ve studiu pokračovat, nebo budeš pracovat? Chtěla jsi být učitelka, ne?"

„A taky budu. Základka dva bloky od bytu mi nabídla místo, tak jsem to vzala. Budu malé děti učit dějiny a možná časem i literaturu, pokud se ta stará sůva konečně rozhodne odejít do důchodu." povídá Mo vesele. Doopravdy vesele.

„Neměla bys mít ke starším kolegům úctu?" zeptá se Sherlock s trochou pobavení v hlase.

„Jen k řediteli, protože to je fajn chlap. Ostatní dle zásluh." pokrčí Mo rameny. „A vůbec. Ze všech lidí zrovna ty mi chceš dělat přednášky o chování?" zeptá se s pozvednutým obočím, ale usmívá se při tom.

„Teorii znám skvěle." řekne Sherlock sebejistě.

\- - o - -

„Jsi v pořádku?!" vyhrkne Mo ustaraně a přeběhne k Holmesovi, který se pomalu narovnává. Nevšímá si deště, svého deštníku, co se válí o kus dál na zemi, ani nehybného muže na chodníku u Sherlockových nohou.

„Měla by jsi zavolat policii, ať si ho odvezou." řekne Sherlock chladně a očima probodává bezvědomého.

„Doktora ne?"

„Probudí se brzo, neboj."

„Seru na něho!" odsekne Mo rozčíleně. „Měl do háje nůž a skoro tě bodnul!"

Sherlock se na ni jen udiveně podívá, než promluví.

„Jen pár škrábnutí, nic co by ohrožovalo mé zdraví." odpoví.

Mo nevypadá, že by mu to věřila, ale z malé kabelky vytáhne mobil a začne volat policii.

Než se objeví, bezvědomý muž se probere.

„Ani se nehni." řekne Holmes hlasem predátora. „Jak že se to jmenuje?" obrátí se na Mo, aniž by odvrátil pohled od jejího ex.

„Tyler Thompson." odpoví Mo.

„Dobře." prohodí Sherlock. „Thompsone, radil bych ti, abys na policii podal pravdivé svědectví o dnešním útoku a o obtěžování a týrání Morgany Torchwoodové, protože jestli jen jedenkrát zalžeš a zkusíš ji nějak očernit, věř, že mám dost moci, abych ti ze života udělal krátce trvající peklo. Pochopil jsi, co ti tady říkám nebo jsi takový idiot, že ti to musím opakovat?"

Muž na zemi jen nervózně polkne, zatímco hledí do ledových očí nad sebou. Původně jednoduchá oběť jeho žárlivosti a majetnického chování ho teď děsí jen svým pohledem a hlasem.

Dlouhou chvíli napjatého ticha přeruší až příjezd dvou policejních aut. Do jednoho odvedou Thompsona, další odveze Mo a Sherlocka kvůli svědectví.

„Na prince v zářivé zbroji dokážeš být dost děsivý." prohodí Mo po nějaké chvíli, když osamní na lavečce na chodbě stanice.

„Musím přece chránit svou dámu v nesnázích." pousměje se Sherlock a chytne ženu kolem pasu.

Ona mu úsměv trošku nejistě vrátí a opře se hlavou o jeho rameno.

„Zachraňuješ mě častějš, než si myslíš." řekne Mo tiše. „Víš, proč - proč jsem se s ním rozešla? Není to kvůli - tomu, co mi dělal. Děsil mě a – a t-týral, ale já se bála odejít. A pak si měl přijet ty a já – Došlo mi, jak jsem blbá a nechtěla jsem, abys viděl – abys viděl, jak blbá jsem a tak jsem se s ním rozešla." dostane ze sebe Morgana pracně, aniž by se na Sherlocka podívala.

Sherlock ji jen políbí na temeno a pevněji ji k sobě přitiskne, než promluví.

„Zachránil bych tě mnohem dřív, kdybys mi dala vědět. Proč jsi prostě nezavolala nebo něco? Nemusíš vždycky všechno řešit sama a po svém."

„Říkala jsem, že jsem blbá." zamumle Mo s obličejem zabořeným do Sherlockova ramene.

„Neboj, už tě nikdy neuhodí. Nikdy už ho nepotkáš, o to se postarám."

Mo na to nic neřekne, jen oběma rukama obejme Sherlocka kolem pasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moje lenost mi neumožnila najít si oněch pár informací ohledně britského vzdělávání, které jsou nutné pro tento příběh, takže Mo a spol. fungují podle českého systému.


	8. 2009

_Společenský takt Sherlocku Holmesovi nikdy moc neříkal. Vždycky řekl přesně to, co si myslel a o následky a pocity lidí se nestaral. Ovšem v přístupu k lidem, kteří pro něj něco znamenají, je mnohem opatrnější. Do této kategorie spadají vlastně jen John Watson, Mo Torchwoodová a paní Hudsonová. Jenže co dělat, když zjistíte, že někdo v budoucnosti ublíží vašim blízkým a bude jim škodit? Říct pravdu na rovinu je bit not good, to Sherlock ví i bez nápovědy. Jenže neříct nic také není správné._

\- - o - -

„Přivedla sis hosta?" zeptá se Sherlock, když se s Mo přivítá krátkým 'Ahoj'. Očima pozoruje blonďáka v kárované košili, který přišel s Mo. Její poslední známost má pořád v živé paměti, ovšem tenhle exemplář vypadá slušněji. Aspoň zatím.

„Tak trochu." pousměje se Mo. Má na sobě již tradiční šaty ke kolenům a vlasy opět sestřihané na mikádo.

„Řekla jsem mu o tobě a on tě chtěl poznat."

„Říkáš o mně svým přítelům?" diví se Sherlock.

„Každý nemá známost s géniem a něčím se chlubit musím." pousměje se Mo vesele. „Tohle je Jeremy Williams, můj asi už skoro měsíc přítel. Učí tělocvik a vede místní fotbalové mužstvo. Tohle je Sherlock Holmes, génius a detektivní konzultant z Londýna."

„Rád vás poznávám." usměje se Jeremy a napřáhne k Sherlockovi ruku. „Musíte být fakt něco extra, když o vás Mo tak básní."

„Nepřeháněj." praští ho Mo zlehka do paže a trochu zčervená.

„Jistě." řekne Sherlock a krátce stiskne nabízenou dlaň. Ovšem tváří se poněkud ostražitě, jako by Jeremy Williams byl jeho podezřelý.

„Pojďte, půjdeme se najíst, nestihla jsem oběd." řekne Mo a chytne oba své společníka za předloktí.

Jeremymu po tváři krátce přeletí bolestivý výraz, ovšem toho si Mo nevšimla. Sherlock Holmes ano.

\- - o - -

„Můžu s tebou mluvit? O samotě." zeptá se Sherlock překvapivě nejistým hlasem.

„Jistě." řekne Mo udiveně.

Stojí akorát před domem, kde má svůj byt a kam chtěli všichni tři zajít na momentálně už velice pozdní skleničku.

„Počkám tady." zvedne Jeremy ruce a kývne hlavou ke dveřím, u kterých stojí.

Sherlock odvede Mo z jeho doslechu, ale chvíli mu trvá, než promluví.

„Potřebuji radu." řekne nakonec.

Normálně by si z něj Mo dělal legraci, ale Sherlockův výraz značí, že jde doopravdy o vážnou situaci.

„Co bys dělala, kdybys věděla, že John chodí s ženskou, co je mu nevěrná a co je na drogách?"

„Cože?" vyhrkne Mo překvapeně.

„Cizí vlasy na oblečení a kosmetika, která nepatří ani jednomu z dvojce. A podivné uhýbání v rozhovoru, když jde o některé lidi, přesněji o milence té osoby. A drogy jsou jasné podle zornice, bolestivosti rozpíchaného předloktí a dalších drobností." Sherlock se odmlčí a nejistě pozoruje nehybnou Mo.

„Ty nemluvíš o Johnově přítelkyni, že ne?" zeptá se Mo nakonec po nekonečně dlouhé chvíli ticha.

Odpovědí jí je Sherlockovo uhnutí pohledem.

„Seš si jistý?"

Krátké, ale rozhodné přikývnutí hlavou.

„Skvělé. První vztah po Tylerovi a tohle." ucedí Mo a vydá se směrem ke svému příteli. „Jeremy, pojď sem!" zavolá na něj, když dojde pod pouliční lampu.

„Co se děje?" diví se Williams, ale poslechne.

Sherlock stojí na místě a upřeně hledí do země. Nepohnul zatím ani prstem, jen celý napjatý čeká.

Mo promluví, až když stojí Jeremy naproti ní.

„Vyhrň si rukávy." řekne hlasem, který nepřipouští žádný odpor.

Jeremy se o to přesto pokusí.

„Cože? A proč?" diví se a nejistě si poškrábe loketní jamku. Pak jako by mu došlo, co dělá a rychle ruce spustí podél těla.

„Vyhrň. Si. Rukávy." ucedí Mo přes zlostí zaťatou čelist.

„A proč? Nic na rukách nemám." hádá se nervózní Jeremy.

„Očividně máš, jinak by ses tak nebránil."

„Mo, poslyš-" začne Jeremy a zvedne ruce, jako by ji chtěl chytit za ramena.

Mo toho hned využije. Chytne Williamse jednou rukou za zápěstí a druhou škubne za rukáv košile.

Knoflík se urve a odletí stranou, ale ani jeden si toho nevšímá. Oba hledí na spoustu teček, které značí místa, kudy do těla vnikla jehla.

„Skvělé." sykne Mo a pustí Jeremyho ruku, jako by se popálila.

„Hele, Mo, můžu ti to vysvětlit." začne Jeremy, ale ona ho nenechá domluvit.

„S tebou začnu mluvit, až budeš čistej." řekne Mo ostře a vyrazí směrem k domu. „Sherlocku!" křikne ještě za sebe.

Dlouhán, který do teď bez hnutí stál na místě, kde spolu předtím mluvili, sebou trhne a dlouhými kroky se vydá za rusovláskou. Blonďatému tělocvikáři nevěnuje ani nejmenší pohled.

Bez jediného slova a v nepříjemném tichu dorazí Mo a Sherlock do jejího bytu. Mo si to rovnou zamíří do kuchyně a zatímco se Sherlock zouvá, ona najde lahev s nějakým tvrdým alkoholem a spolu s dvěma skleničkami ji odnese do obýváku.

„Teď se chci opít a ty budeš pít se mnou." oznámí Sherlockovi, když si sedne na pohovku.

„Já nepiju." brání se Sherlock chabě.

„Teď budeš." řekne jen Mo, než oběma nalije.

Sherlock svou skleničku příjme. Je částečně jeho vina, že je Mo v téhle náladě, a pokud má být jeho trestem kocovina, vyjde z toho ještě dobře.

\- - o - -

Probuzení v náruči nahého Sherlocka Holmese je obvykle velice příjemné ráno, kdy se nikomu nechce vstávat.

Jenže to by Mo nesměla mít kocovinu.

Strašně ráda by se jen zabořila blíže k hubenému tělu vedle sebe, ale dunění v hlavě jí to nechce dovolit. Nakonec se zvedne a se zavřenýma očima se odplouží do koupelny. Chvíli jí trvá, než zvládne aspiriny, ranní hygienu, postavit vodu na čaj a vrátit se do ložnice, kde se od jejího odchodu nic nezměnilo.

Sherlock leží na zádech, končetiny rozhozené do stran a deku omotanou kolem pasu.

Mo se i přes bolení hlavy a žaludek na vodě musí pousmát, když muže pozoruje. Ovšem její nálada se rapidně změní, když sjede očima na Sherlockovo předloktí.

Bledá kůže vypadá stejně jako Jeremyho předloktí, jen vpichů je o trochu míň.

Mo si jednou rukou zakryje pusu a na chvíli je jí slabo, jako kdyby měla začít zvracet.

Nejen Jeremy, ale Sherlock taky fetuje.

Vzápětí je šok nahrazený vztekem. Mo dvěma kroky přejde k posteli a fackou probudí Sherlocka ze spánku.

Detektiv zaskučí bolestí a chytne se za hlavu, než se stočí do klubíčka.

„Vstávej!" řekne Mo ostře.

„Nech mě." škemrá Holmes, ale vyslouží si tím jen škubnutí za ruku.

„Vstaň, obleč se a vypadni!" křikne Mo vztekle a na pokraji zoufalství.

„Proč?" zaskučí Holmes, ovšem těžko říct, na co přesně se ptá. Jestli na důvod vyhazovu nebo na bolení hlavy.

„Mluvit s tebou začnu, až budeš čistej!"

Po těchhle slovech se Sherlock zarazí a skoro vyděšeně se podívá na svou ruku. Pak už nic neřekne, jen se pomalu a s bolestivou mimikou obleče a vypotácí se z bytu, obličej a pohled otočené tak, aby neviděl do tváře své teď už nejspíš bývalé občasné přítelkyně a nemusel tak sledovat zlost a zradu v její tváři.

Za celou dobu nikdo z nich nic neřekne. Teprve na chodbě se Sherlock otočí a podívá se na Morganu. V očích má částečně zoufalý, částečně prosebný výraz, ale Mo na něj nereaguje. Jen zabouchne dveře. Brečet začne až potom.


	9. 2010

_Vzhledem k dlouholetému přátelství se Sherlockem Holmesem a několika setkáním s jeho bratrem je jen málo věcí, které John Watson považuje za nemožné. Mezi asi největší nemožnosti patří nejspíš dobrovolná, aktivní a upřímná účast Holmesů na nějaké společenské charitativní akci. O toto pomyslné první místo se uchází i situace, kdy by ti dva uznali svoji chybu. Na dalším místě žebříčku jsou zamilovaní Holmesové, i když vzhledem ke zlatému kroužku na Mycroftově prsteníku aspoň jednou starší Holmes zamilovaný být musel. Pokud i to není kamufláž. Ale zamilovaný Sherlock nebo Sherlock udržující milostný vztah je pro celé okolí nemožná absurdita. Ovšem staly se i jiné nemožnosti._

\- - o - -

Oblečená do světlých šatů s rudými máky vyobrazenými na lemu sukně a stejně rudého sáčka vystoupí Mo z vlaku, který ji právě přivezl do Londýna a rozhlédne se po nástupišti.

Není těžké v davu zahlédnout vysokou postavu v dlouhém kabátu a s černými vlnitými vlasy. Potkají se asi v polovině cesty. Na moment na sebe jen mlčky hledí, Mo má ve tváři podezíravost, Sherlock lítost a naději.

Nakonec Mo vytáhne z kapsy sáčka obálku, která ji před pár dny přišla. Byl v ní lístek na tento vlak a několik listů papírů z různých vyšetření, které potvrzují, že se v těle Sherlocka Holmese nenacházejí žádné drogy ani přenosné choroby. Podle toho, co je v obálce si Sherlock nedal nic nelegálního už celý rok. Od jejich posledního setkání.

„Je to pravda?" zeptá se Mo přísným hlasem.

„Jsem čistý." hlesne Sherlock tiše. „Můj bratr se o to postaral. A John hodně pomohl. Sdílí tvůj názor."

Mo si ho na chvíli přeměřuje pohledem, ale pak schová obálku zpátky.

„V životě už nechci slyšet nic o tobě a o drogách, jasné? Žádné náhradní šance nejsou."

„Chápu." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas.

Nástupiště okolo nich se mezitím vylidnilo a začali se objevovat cestující dalšího vlaku.

„Máš hlad?" zeptá se Sherlock po chvíli ticha.

„Docela jo. Je čas večeře." přikývne Mo klidně hlavou, než se chytne Sherlockova lokte. „Veď mě."

A s tím byl problém s drogami zapomenut.

\- - o - -

„221 B Baker Street." pousměje se Mo, když vystoupí z taxíku a prohlédne si dům, ve kterém Sherlock bydlí. „Nežiješ si špatně. Nedivím se, že jsi Johna ukecal, aby bydlel s tebou. Tady by se mi taky líbilo."

„Takže při hypotetické otázce, jestli bys chtěla bydlet se mnou, by záleželo na umístění onoho teoretického obydlí?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě, zatímco odemyká dveře.

„Myslím, že se k tomu vztahuje spousta proměnných, ale tohle je jedna z nich." usmívá se Mo a zvědavě se rozhlíží po předsíni a cestou po schodišti do bytu.

„Uklízení tě očividně baví."

„Uklízení je nuda." zašeptá Sherlock a potichu zavře dveře.

John už je doma, tak ho pro jednou nemusí probudit.

„Líbí se mi ta tvoje lebka." ukáže Mo na krbovou římsu.

„Mně se líbí ta tvoje." usoudí Sherlock a pevně Mo obejme.

Morgana se vůbec nebrání a objetí mu vrátí.

\- - o - -

„Ahoj, Gregu." zahlaholí John do telefonu.

„Johne, je tam Sherlock? Nezvedá mi telefon a já ho teď fakt nutně potřebuju." začne Lestrade okamžitě. Zní opravdu naléhavě.

„Je to divné, ale nejspíš spí." řekne John s klidem a zvedne se od snídaně. „Další případ?" zeptá se, když si přehodí mobil do druhé ruky a zamíří si to k Sherlockově ložnici.

„Jo a nejspíš to sahá dost vysoko. Možná až příliš. Bylo by fajn, kdyby ten tvůj kamarád co nejdřív zvedl zadek a naběhl sem."

„Udělám, co budu moct." povzdechne si John. Přitiskne si telefon k rameni a zaklepe na dveře od ložnice.

„Sherlocku, seš tam? Volá Greg, má pro tebe další případ." zavolá John přes dveře. Znovu zaklepe a bez vyzvání otevře.

Pohled mu okamžitě padne na Sherlockovu postel. Ovšem místo detektiva v ní leží úplně nahá žena s krátkým rudým mikádem a jen cípem deky přehozeným přes zadek.

John otevře pusu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale z úst mu nevyjde ani ten nejmenší zvuk.

„Jaký případ?" ozve se od dveří do koupelny Sherlockův hlas.

John sebou překvapeně trhne a telefon mu skoro vypadne z ruky.

„Co?" hlesne John nechápavě a podívá se na detektiva oblečeného do světlé košile a tmavých kalhot.

„Jeden by předpokládal, že nahou ženu už jsi viděl, vzhledem k množství schůzek, které míváš." prohlásí Sherlock s klidem. Projde kolem Johna ke své posteli, nakloní se nad ženu a tak, aby John nic neviděl, ji pořádně zakryje.

„Myslíš, že by mi John udělal snídani, když už mě probudil?" zamumle žena rozespale.

„Určitě." řekne Sherlock s jistotou.

„ _Já_  mám  _tvé_  přítelkyni dělat snídani?" řekne John nevěřícně.

„Proč ne?" diví se Sherlock a sebere Johnovi mobil z ruky. „Lestrade, co chceš? Jsem zaneprázdněný." řekne Sherlock znuděně do telefonu a odejde do obývacího pokoje.

„Nejsem jeho přítelkyně." zvedne žena unaveně ruku. „Jsme přátelé. S výhodami."

„Jasně." našpulí John nespokojeně pusu a odejde. Pak se zarazí a raději za sebou zavře dveře.

Sherlock si zrovna oblíká kabát.

„Jdeš pryč?" zarazí se John překvapeně.

„Vražda v zamčeném pokoji na půdě vlády. Odcházíme." usměje se Sherlock šťastně.

„A co ta tvoje přítelkyně? To ji tady jen tak necháš?" ukáže John na dveře Sherlockovi ložnice.

Detektiv se nechápavě zarazí.

„Není to přítelkyně, nekrade a cestu ven najde sama."

„Ale o to přece nejde." rozhodí John rukama. „Takt ti asi nic neříká, co?"

Sherlock se zatváří trochu udiveně jako pokaždé, když se dostane do podobné situace a nezná správný protokol.

„Sherlocku?" ozve se od dveří do ložnice tázavý hlas. „Nevíš, kde-"

„V koutě za gaučem." odpoví detektiv automaticky.

„Díky." řekne žena a zabalená do prostěradla s klidem projde kolem Johna ke svým věcem.

„Takže odcházíš?" zeptá se žena konverzačním tónem, když začne sbírat svoje oblečení. „A John jde s tebou?"

„Pokud si pohne, tak ano." zamračí se Sherlock na nechápavého doktora.

„Škoda, tu snídani bych si dala." řekne žena s drobným zívnutím.

„Můžeš to zkusit příště." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Johne, pohni. Lestrade čeká."

„Ráda jsem vás dva zase viděla. Dávej na něj bacha, Johne, víš, že je nezodpovědný." prohodí rusovláska a zmizí v ložnici. Unikne jí proto Sherlockův krátce trvající uražený výraz a Johnova spadlá brada.

„Mo Torchwoodová?" řekne John ohromeně a ukáže na dveře, za kterými žena zmizela.

„To ti trvalo tak dlouho, než si ten tvůj malý mozeček vzpomenul?" povzdechne si Sherlock zklamaně a vyrazí pryč z bytu.


	10. Mezihra - Pád

_Vztah Morgany Torchwoodové a Sherlocka Holmese měl jen jedno nepsané a nevyslovené pravidlo, které ale oba dodržovali – schůzky na výročí maturitního plesu, jinak žádný kontakt. Žádné jiné schůzky, nečekané návštěvy nebo sledování. Jen ten jeden den v roce. Porušili to jen jednou, když Sherlock Mo psal o své léčbě závislosti. Přesto to byly sotva tři měsíce od posledního setkání, když se Mo objevila na Baker Street. Vůbec si nebyla jistá, jestli dělá dobře, ale – je to fér. A někdy je třeba pravidla porušit. Ovšem Morgana míní a osud mění._

\- - o - -

„Proboha, Johne, co se ti stalo?" zeptá se Mo nechápavě.

Sotva odjel taxík, kterým přijela, zastavilo před domem policejní auto a z něj vyvedli Johna Watsona.

Doktor se tváří, jako kdyby se měl každým okamžikem zhroutit. Chvíli mu trvá, než pozná ženu před sebou.

„Já- Sher-" John nedokáže mluvit. Se zoufalým výrazem jen zavrtí hlavou a uhne pohledem.

Mo se ustaraně zamračí a podívá se na snědou ženu, která Johna doprovází.

„Sherlock Holmes dnes ráno spáchal sebevraždu." řekne žena klidným hlasem.

„To je – blbost." zamračí se Mo.

„Viděl jsem ho, jak- jak-" John se zhluboka nadechne, aby se uklidnil a mohl promluvit. „Skočil ze střechy. Viděl jsem ho."

„Sherlock Holmes je sebestředný idiot. Má se příliš rád, aby tohle udělal." řekne Mo s mávnutím ruky, ale už nezní tak přesvědčivě.

John vytáhne z kapsy klíče od domu, ale ty mu skoro vypadnou v ruky, jak se třese.

Mo mu je sebere a otevře.

„Pojď, Johne." kývne na Watsona.

„Postaráte se o něj?" zeptá se žena, která Johna přivezla.

„Jasně, Donovanová." přikývne Mo s jistotou.

„Známe se?" zamračí se žena podezíravě.

„Trčí vám z kapsy průkazka a vypadáte jako moje učitelka ze střední." pokrčí Mo s klidem rameny. Hned si přestane zamračené ženy všímat a zavede Johna do domu.

\- - o - -

„Jak dlouho se vlastně se Sherlockem scházíš?" zeptá se John po chvilce mlčení. Sedí zabořený ve svém křesle a v dlaních svírá hrnek s čajem, který mu Mo uvařila.

Do teď mluvili jen o bezvýznamnostech, Morgana po něm nechtěla, aby jí vyprávěl o dnešním dni.

„Pamatuješ si na maturiťák?" zeptá se Mo klidně. Sedí na gauči, nohy skrčené pod sebou a pod šaty, hrnek, který do teď držela, položí na stolek. „Tehdy jsme se domluvili, že se za pět let sejdeme. Vsadila jsem svoje boty, že nepříjde. Ale přišel. Od té doby jsme se vždycky na výročí maturiťáku sešli."

„Takže se scházíte jen jeden den v roce? Jinak ne?" nechápe John.

„Jo." pousměje se Mo.

„Tak to máme my dva asi nejstálejší vztah se Sherlockem Holmesem." uchechtne se John trochu nevěřícně, ale vzápětí mu obličej proletí bolestivý výraz. Připomněl si ranní události, ale donutí se pokračovat.

„Já jako kamarád a ty jako – občasná přítelkyně?"

„Tak se to dá taky říct." pousměje se Mo smutně.

„Než jsem tě našel v Sherlockově posteli, myslel jsem, že je Adlerová jediná, která ho kdy dostala."

„Adlerová? Kdo to je, to mi musíš vyprávět." řekne Mo překvapeně.

„Myslel jsem, že budeš víc – er – žárlivá a míň natěšená." prohodí John trochu nejistě.

„Nejsme svoji ani nejsem jeho přítelkyně. Nebo aspoň ne oficiální." pokrčí Mo rameny.

„To neznamená, že nemůžeš žárlit." upozorní ji John.

„To možná budu. Záleží, co mi o nich povíš."

John jen zavrtěl hlavou, ale pustil se do vyprávění jejich případu z Buckinghamského paláce.

„Tak jo." řekne Mo, když Watson dovypráví. „Je mi jí trochu líto, ale o dost víc ji nesnáším. A jo, žárlím."

\- - o - -

„Zvládneš to tady?" zeptá se Mo opatrně, když vyjde z domu.

„Je tady spousta lidí, co se postará o to, abych se nezbláznil. Nebo abych neudělal nějakou blbost." řekne John sklesle. „A co ty?"

Morgana se smutně ušklíbne.

„Já to nějak zvládnu. Sice jsem sem přijela s úplně jinými plány, než co mám teď, ale zvládnu to. Vždycky jsem to zvládla."

„A proč jsi vlastně přijela? Na další rande je trochu brzo, ne?" zeptá se John.

„Potřebovala jsem mu říct něco důležitého." řekne Mo s pohledem otočeným stranou, ale pak se podívá na Johna. „Mimochodem, co děláš za půl roku?"

„Za půl roku? To vážně netuším, proč?" nakrčí John nechápavě obočí.

„Asi budu potřebovat kmotra." pokrčí Mo rameny.

„Kmotra?" zopakuje John udiveně, ale pak mu to dojde. „Ty- ty jsi- A Sherlock je-"

„Jo." přikývne Mo na souhlas a nadšeně se usměje. „Víš, že seš první, komu jsem to řekla?"

„Vážně?" diví se John, pořád příliš překvapený tou novinkou, aby mohl reagovat víceslovně.

„Budu muset jít nebo se nedostanu domů. Ráda jsem tě zase viděla, i když – situace mohla být úplně jiná."

„To mohla." povzdechne si John. „Ale ty-" Watson se zarazí a zhluboka se nadechne.

„Ozvi se. To teď musíš, protože to kmotrovství beru."

„Děkuji." usměje se na něj Mo a vyrazí pryč.


	11. 2011

_Tohle byl den, kdy se scházela se Sherlockem Holmesem. Den, kde se scházela s otcem svého dítěte. A obvykle to byl také jeden z nejlepších dnů v roce, možná i ten nejlepší. Ale dnešek ne. Tedy, datum souhlasí. Okolnosti ani zdaleka. Svobodné matky to nemají snadné, obzvláště jsou-li bez příbuzných a nemají nijak velké množství přátel. Rozhodně ne natolik blízkých přátel, aby jí pomohli se synkem, i kdyby šlo jen o hlídání. To patří k několika důvodům, proč by normálně dnešek strávila doma i s miminkem a možná si i trochu zabrečela. Možná určitě. Místo toho je v Londýně. Minulost jednoho nenechá být bez ohledu na to, jak moc se člověk snaží. A osud či náhoda jsou také dost častou součástí života, ať už věříte v jedno nebo druhé. Koneckonců, mezi náhodou a osudem je stejně tenká hranice jako mezi odvahou a šílenstvím. A ty jsou velice snadno zaměnitelné._

\- - o - -

„Slečno Torchwoodová!" zavolá nějaká žena, když Mo vstává z nepohodlné lavice v soudní síni. Volá na ni drobná černovláska s rukou v sádře a s nejistým úsměvem – Alice Grahamová, žalující strana v tomto procesu.

„Chci- chci vám poděkovat, že jste přišla." řekne černovláska a trochu nervózně se ošije. „Já vím, že vás to nepotěšilo, že- že jste o něm musela mluvit, al-"

„To je dobré." zarazí ji Mo v půlce slova i věty. „Já jsem hlavně ráda, že je v base. Doufám, že v ní shnije." dodá trochu nenávistně a podívá se na lavici, kde seděl obžalovaný.

Tam už je ovšem nyní jen přidělený právník Tylera Thompsona a ten se rozhodně netváří, že by ho rozsudek sedmi let nepodmíněně nějak trápil.

„Vaše svědectví tomu hodně pomohlo." pousměje se Alice.

Její další slova přeruší tiché fňukání zpoza Mo. V malé přenosné sedačce tam leží tří měsíční dítko zabalené v dečce.

„Vy máte miminko." vyhrkne Alice trochu překvapeně, trochu nadšeně.

„Chlapečka." pousměje se Mo a zvedne celou sedačku do náruče. „Můžeme být jenom rádi, že do teď spal, jinak by mě soudce vyhodil a bylo by po svědectví. Když začne brečet, je k neutišení."

„Alice." ozve se vedle dvojice hlas starší ženy. I kdyby Mo během soudu neposlouchala, musela by už podle jejich obličejů poznat, že jsou matka a dcera.

„Měly bychom jít. Otec už je venku s autem." řekne paní Grahamová.

„Jistě." přikývne černovláska. „Ještě jednou vám děkuji." obrátí se ještě na Morganu.

„Vždyť není za co." pousměje se Mo, a pak jen s drobným úsměvem sleduje, jak si paní Grahamová odvádí dceru pryč od soudu a snad i pryč od všeho, co má něco společného s Tylerem Thompsonem.

Sotva dvojice zmizí za dveřmi, Mo se zatváří sklesle. A není to kvůli vzpomínkám na těch pár měsíců týrání, které zažila s Thompsonem. Byť neochotně, musí si přiznat, že závidí Alice Grahamové. Závidí ji ustarané rodiče, kteří si ji odvážejí domů. Závidí ji i ty dvě kamarádky, které Alice objímaly před procesem a utěšovaly ji.

Matka od Mo utekla, otec zemřel a přátelé nikdy nebyli její silná stránka. Nemá přátele, jen zná spoustu lidí. Málokdy se totiž někomu otevře. A ten jediný člověk, ke kterému by kdy šla pro radu nebo pro pomoc už taky není.

„Jsme na to sami, prcku." zamumle směrem k probuzenému dítěti, zatímco jde pryč ze soudní síně i budovy. „Ale to nevadí. Vždycky jsem byla na všechno sama a vždycky jsem to zvládla. Zvládneme i tohle, uvidíš."

\- - o - -

„Mo?! Mo Torchwoodová!" ozve se za rusovláskou, když prochází parkem při cestě na vlak. Netuší, kdo by na ni tady mohl volat, ale otočí se.

Kus za ní ji sleduje dvojce mužů, z nichž ten menší a hubenější míří k ní.

„John Watson." usměje se Mo a přechytne si sedačku do druhé ruky.

„Rád tě vidím. Co děláš v Londýně?"

„Jenom jedno zúčtování s minulostí." mávne Mo rukou. „Vlastně už jsem na cestě na vlak."

„Tak ty si přijedeš do Londýna a ani mi nedáš vědět?" zamračí se John, ale nemyslí tuhle zlobu vážně, což oba vědí. „Od čeho jsem kmotr, když mi ani neukážeš mého kmotřence?"

„A jak já mám vědět, jestli dnes nejsi v práci, kmotře?" pousměje se Mo.

„Mám telefon." upozorní ji John s pokrčením ramen. „A v práci jsem, jenom teď mám pauzu. Vlastně jsem šel s Mikem na oběd. Pojď taky, zvu tě." navrhne John s nadšeným úsměvem ve tváři.

Mo na chvíli nic neříká, jen přeletí pohledem mezi dítětem, Johnem a oním Mikem, který stále udržuje zdvořilý odstup.

„No tak. Mike pořád mluví o práci a já bych se chtěl najíst bez toho, abych mluvil o pacientech a nemocech. Nebo studentech, to je ještě horší." dodá John prosebně.

„No tak jo." povzdechne si Mo, než se pousměje. „Ale doufám, že to nebude žádná indická kuchyně, nepotřebuju, abychom se zase oba celí osypali."

„Bohužel, britská kuchyně." pousměje se John, než se i s Mo vydá za Mikem.

\- - o - -

Nakonec se oběd ukázal být příjemnou záležitostí.

Mike Stamford byl společný známý Johna a Sherlocka a nešetřil historkami ze studií na vysoké ani o jejich společných vyšetřovatelských eskapádách. Mo se už dlouho tak nepobavila, i když John se na některé Mikovi vzpomínky netvářil tak nadšeně.

Mike naštěstí nevyzvídal nic ohledně Mo a jejího synka, což mohlo být částečně taktem a částečně tím, že bledé oči a černé vlásky na hlavě dítěte spolu s tím, že Mo zná Sherlocka, dost prozrazovali o tom, kdo je otec dítěte.

Nakonec se oběd protáhl tak, že si museli vzít taxík. John a Mike to měli do práce blízko, ale stejně nejdřív vysadili dvoučlennou rodinku na vlakovém nádraží. Ovšem ne dřív, než Mo Johnovi odpřisáhla, že se zase sejdou, a že aspoň občas napíše mail, když už nic jiného. Koneckonců je kmotrem jejího dítěte. Že je nejlepším přítele otce dítěte, to neřekl ani jeden z nich, ale oba věděli, že to je také důležité.


	12. 2012

_Morgana Torchwoodová málokdy něco slaví nebo dodržuje nějaké tradice. Na dlouhou dobu bylo jejím jediným zvykem zapalování svíčky na její narozeniny. Otec obvykle nebyl ve stavu, kdy by s ní narozeniny slavil nebo si je aspoň pamatoval. Ovšem narozeniny svého synka slavit chce, i když zatím také jen zapalováním svíčky. Další den, kdy dodržuje tradice, je výročí otcovi smrti. V ten den vždy zajde na hřbitov a přinese mu jednu růži. Chodívá tam i jindy, ale bez květin. Ty nosívá jen o výročí. Ten samý obřad, dá-li se to tak nazvat, nyní dodržuje i v případě Sherlocka Holmese. Její tradicí byly i návštěvy Sherlocka Holmese. Jeden den, kdy se potkávali. Ovšem Sherlock už je mrtvý a tradice padla. Pravda, loni Londýn navštívila ve správný den, ale byla to náhoda, která ji tam zavedla. Letos ovšem jede úmyslně, i když Sherlocka už není. Některé tradice by se měly dodržovat, i když jejich původní smysl už není aktuální._

\- - o - -

„Mo, tohle je má přítelkyně Mary Morstanová." ukáže John na blondýnku, která na ně čeká v bytě, kde John od onoho pádu žije. „Mary, představuji ti Mo Torchwoodovou a mého kmotřence Christophera Sherlocka Hamishe Torchwooda." představí John i své dva návštěvníky.

„Ten má pořádně dlouhé jméno." usměje se Mary vesele a přejde blíž.

„To víte, John ho musel říct celé, aby bylo jasné, že má i jedno po něm." pousměje se Mo.

„Jak je starý?" zeptá se Mary a nakloní se blíž k Mo, aby si mohla lépe prohlédnout ospalé dítě v její náruči.

„Rok a tři měsíce."

„Je nádherný." usmívá se Mary a opatrně Chrise pohledí po zvlněných vláscích. „Smím si ho pochovat?" zeptá se s nadějí v hlase i v očích.

„Jestli se nechá, tak klidně, ale k cizím moc nechce a dost se pro nese. Doporučuji si s ním sednout." prohodí Mo klidně a podá synka své nové známé.

„Na to, že vypadá úplně jako Sherlock, tak je opravdu roztomilý." podotkne John.

„No, jestli chceš vidět opravdu roztomilé dítě, tak si pořiď nějaké s Mary. To by teprve stálo za pohled." řekne Mo upřímně, čímž uvede Mary s dítětem i Johna, který se k nim skláněl, do rozpaků.

Než se jeden nebo druhý zmůžou na odpověď, někdo zazvoní.

„Jdu otevřít." vydá se John hned do chodbičky a ke vchodovým dveřím.

„Známe se s Johnem teprve pár měsíců." řekne Mary s růžovými tvářemi a pohledem upřeným na Chrise.

„Ale sluší vám to spolu. Jde vidět, že jste doopravdy zamilovaní." řekne Mo s milým úsměvem a klidně se na Mary dívá.

„Mo." ozve se od dveří Johnův poněkud nejistý hlas. „Máš tady návštěvu."

„To musí být někdo skvěle informovaný. Když ví, že jsem tady." řekne Mo udiveně.

„No, tak informovaný je určitě." řekne John trochu kysele. „Je to Mycroft, Sherlockův bratr. Čeká u dveří."

„Mycroft Holmes." řekne Mo zamyšleně, ale pak se trochu bezstarostně pousměje. „Hned budu zpátky."

V otevřených vchodových dveří bytu postává vážně se tvářící muž v trojdílném obleku a s deštníkem v ruce.

„Slečno Torchwoodová."

„Pane Holmesi." pozdraví se navzájem.

„Přinesl jsem vám vzkaz od jednoho společného známého." řekne Mycroft klidně a vytáhne ze záňadří malou tuhou obálku z ručního papíru bez adresy a bez jména.

Mo ji otevře a vytáhne z ní kousek přeloženého papíru.  **Neříkej to Johnovi.**  stojí napsané na papíru. Mo se nechápavě zamračí a znovu se podívá do obálky. Před tím si toho nevšimla, ale v obálce je ještě zlatý prstýnek a drobným kamínkem rudým jako její vlasy.

„Pro boha." hlesne Mo šokovaně a zavře oči. Na moment to vypadá, že se jí podlomí kolena a ona spadne, ale udrží se na nohách.

„Slečno Torchwoodová?" osloví ji Mycroft opatrně.

Mo jen zvedne ruku a zarazí ho. Chvíli trvá, než otevře oči a je zase schopná řeči.

„To snad není pravda, já ho zabiju." hlesne, ale pak se pousměje. Není to moc příjemný úsměv, spíš trochu pomstychtivý.

„Mohl byste tomu našemu známému vyřídit vzkaz? Řekněte mu, že souhlasím, ale ať počítá s tím, že mám pořád doma tátovu brokovnici."

Mycroft se tváří trochu nespokojeně, ale nakonec přikývne.

„Udělám, co budu moct." řekne klidně a chce odejít, ale Mo ho zarazí.

„Počkejte ještě. Nenabízím to často, ale – nechcete vidět Christophera?"

Mycroft se zarazí na místě a v jeho obličeji se nehne ani sval, ale jeho pohled trochu změkne.

„Počkejte." pousměje se Mo a rychle se vrátí do obýváku. Netrvá to dlouho, než se vrátí, ovšem tentokrát jde mnohem pomaleji a v náruči drží dítě.

„Chrisi, tohle je strýček Mycroft. Asi ho moc často neuvidíš, ale zkus si ho zapamatovat." řekne Mo, když se postaví před Holmese.

„Bože, vypadá úplně jako Sherlock v jeho věku." hlesne Mycroft dojatě.

Mo se jen pousměje a beze slova podá Chrise jeho strýčkovi. Mycroft zaváhá jen na okamžik, než si dítě vezme do ruk. Chris se na něj nejdřív udiveně dívá, ale pak se rozesměje. A začne tahat za Holmesovu kravatu.

„Asi budu žárlit." povzdechne si Mo, když sleduje jak, si její syn hraje se strýčkem a jeho oblekem. „Do teď se smál jenom na mě."

„Jestli bude jako Sherlock, tak ho to nejpozději v deseti letech přejde." povzdechne si Mycroft a vrátí dítě matce. „Ten vzkaz vyřídím." řekne Mycroft s opět vážným výrazem a upraveným oblekem, než kývne hlavou na rozloučenou a odejde.

\- - o - -

„Johne, obávám se, že tvoje pozice oblíbeného strýčka je ohrožena." prohlásí Mo, když se vrátí do obývacího pokoje.

„Co? A proč?" nechápe Watson.

„Chrisovi se strýček Mycroft velice líbil." řekne Mo klidně a sedne si do křesla. „Smál se na něj celou dobu, co ho Mycroft držel na rukách."

„To jako vážně?" ujišťuje se John a podezíravě se na Mo dívá. „Já si ani nedokážu představit, že Mycroft drží dítě, natož že se na něj to dítě směje. Spíš bych řekl, že bude dítě strašit."

„Myslím, že dokáže být děsivý, když chce, a že mu to ani nedá moc práce." usoudí Mo a usměje se na svého synka. „Ale Chris je v podstatě Holmes. Na něho se musí s větším kalibrem. A taky je zatím dost roztomilý, aby ho nikdo nechtěl strašit. Ani já, ani cizí."

„A až roztomilý nebude?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Tak se k vám bude chodit schovávat, protože nic nemůže být děsivější než naštvaná máma." usměje se Mo vesele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upřímně, byla to dost makačka vymyslet jméno pro prcka. Vlastně tohle všechno, celý tenhle příběh už byl napsaný, a až potom se vymyslelo jméno dítěte a dopsalo se jméno i pro Morganina otce. Ale o já zmiňuju jen tak, aby se neřeklo...


	13. Mezihra - Návrat

_John Watson nikdy nebyl dobrý lhář. Jeho obličej dokázal chlácholit, svádět i děsit, ale ne lhát. Navíc John ani nikdy nebyl osobou, která by lhala ráda nebo často. Jeho nejlepší přítel Sherlock Holmes dokázal nejen vždy poznat, když mu někdo lže, ale navíc to byl asi král všech lhářů a podvodníků. Možná i to je jeden z důvodů, proč jeho převleky vždy fungovaly skvěle, protože nikdo nepoznal, že lže. Tenhle chlap dokázal na přání zuřit i ronit slzy smutku, a pokud někdo dokáže z jalové krávy vylhat tele, Sherlock by ho vylhal i z vola. A pak je tu ještě Mo Torchwoodová. O ní se nedá říct, jestli je nebo není dobrá lhářka. Dá se i říct, že Mo nelže, protože kdykoliv se má dostat do situace, kdy by měla lhát, změní téma, mlčí nebo na rovinu řekne, že se o něčem takovém nebude bavit. Na lhaní je moc přímá, ale tajemství udrží, to zas ano, protože než by lhala, neřekne nic, a proto ani nevyzradí, co nemá._

\- - o - -

Měl to být příjemný večer.

Měl to být příjemný večer, kdy by John uvařil večeři a po jídle, ve světle svíček by Mary požádal o ruku. A s trochou štěstí by Mary řekla ano a večer by skončil ideálně v ložnici. Měl to být příjemný večer.

Místo toho byla _katastrofa_.

Byla to katastrofa, protože místo Mary vracející se z odpolední směny se na prahu bytu objevil Sherlock Holmes. Onen Sherlock Holmes, který už je třetím rokem mrtvý a pohřbený.

Johnovou první reakcí bylo mu zabouchnout dveře před nosem.

Pak je otevřel podruhé.

Sherlock zkusil promluvit.

John znovu zabouchnul.

Opět otevřel.

Sherlock ho stihnul oslovit a začít větu.

John vrazil Holmesovi pěstí.

Pak se strhla bitka.

Přesněji řečeno, John srazil Sherlocka k zemi, bušil do něj a řval (i když si už sám nedokáže vzpomenout, co přesně po něm řval, ale určitě u toho bylo plno sprostých slov a výčitek) a Sherlock se jen snažil bránit. Dost mizerně, to bychom měli dodat. Tuhle domáckou scénu přerušili až sousedé, kteří je varovali, že jestli toho nenechají, tak zavolají policii.

John musel neochotně Sherlocka pustit a vrátil se, pořád vzteklý a velice agresivní do bytu. Nezabouchl za sebou dveře, a tak ho Sherlock následoval.

Tam se znovu začali hádat. Rozuměj, John začal po Sherlockovi znovu křičet.

Jeho pečlivě připravovaná večeře mezitím vzala za své.

Důvod, proč se John opět nepokusil ze Sherlocka vymlátit duši a upřímnou omluvu, byl návrat Mary a péče o ni.

Ta totiž při pohledu na Sherlocka skoro omdlela.

John se poté pokusil trochu ovládnout své násilnické sklony a Sherlock začal vysvětlovat.

Některé části, jako třeba Moriartyho odstřelovači, Johna udivily. Jiné části, jako Mycroftova pomoc, tolik nepřekvapily. A některé, jako třeba počet osob, které o tom všem věděly, Johna donutily vidět rudě.

Co Johna znovu donutilo skočit Sherlockovi po krku, byla Holmesova poznámka mezi řečí, že pokud chtěl dnes vážně požádat Mary o ruku, měl uvařit něco lepšího nebo ji měl raději rovnou vzít do restaurace. Sherlocka zachránilo jen a pouze Maryino prohlášení, že pokud se John dnes nechá zatknout, bude její odpověď ne.

Chvíli Johnovi trvalo, než mu došlo, že jde o odpověď na jeho nevyslovenou žádost o její ruku.

Pak už Sherlocka nemlátil. I když nejspíš chtěl. A hodně.

\- - o - -

„Takže seš už oficiálně zpátky?" zamračí se John.

„Zpátky ano, oficiálně ne." řekne Sherlock klidně. Nebo aspoň tak klidně, jak jen to jde s ubrousky narvanými v obou nosních dírkách.

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Potřebuji chytit ještě Sebastiana Morana, což je mizerný karetní hráč a momentálně dost zoufalý odstřelovač. Až ho chytím, budu se moct oficiálně vrátit mezi živé."

„Tak proč jsi tady?" zeptá se Mary nechápavě, zatímco v dlaních nervózně svírá Johnovu ruku.

„Dva důvody. Budu nejspíš potřebovat pomoc." přizná Sherlock trochu neochotně. „A navíc myslím, že by John reagoval mnohem agresivněji, pokud by se o mém návratu dověděl až z televize."

„No to si piš." zahučí John temně.

„Takže po Londýně teď běhá pořádně nasraný a k čemukoliv odhodlaný sniper a ty ho chceš zastavit." řekne John po chvíli. „A v tom tvém plánu jsme my co? Návnada?"

„Kdepak, návnada budu já. Ty mi ho jenom pomůžeš chytit." ušklíbne se Sherlock sebevědomě.

„Bože, já tě nenávidím." vydechne John unaveně a promne si jednou rukou obličej.

„Jaká je šance, že nás ten - Moran zkusí zastřelit?" zeptá se Mary ustaraně.

„Ne moc velká." mávne Sherlock rukou. „Samozřejmě, čím déle se tady zdržím a čím déle bude on na svobodě, tím větší bude šance, že si najde oběť mezi mými známými." řekne Sherlock bez zájmu.

„Tak to si být tebou pohnu." ušklíbne se John ne zrovna přátelsky. „ Za tři dny má přijet Mo."


	14. 2013

_Sherlock Holmes ví velice dobře, jak vypadá. Zná rysy svého obličeje do posledního detailu, což mu pomáhá během jeho převleků a maskování. Ví, jak některé rysy zvýraznit a jiné potlačit, i které rysy má společné se svými příbuznými. Ovšem nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by se setkal s někým, kdo vypadá úplně jako on._

\- - o - -

Pohublý a nezdravě bledý Sherlock Holmes i ve svém dlouhém kabátě dřepí uprostřed trávníku v parku a pozoruje dítě před sebou. Dvouletý chlapec se stejně kudrnatou kšticí vlasů, se stejně bledýma očima a i v tomto věku výraznějšími lícními kostmi na něj hledí zkoumavým pohledem, jako kdyby muže před sebou studoval. John Watson, který má chlapce toto odpoledne hlídat, jen nevěřícně kmitá očima mezi Sherlockem Holmesem a Chrisem Torchwoodem, kteří pro něj krom věku vypadají naprosto identicky.

Několik minut na sebe ti dva bez hnutí hledí, ale pak se chlapec pohne. Ujde těch několik kroků, které ho dělí od Sherlocka, vší silou kopne muže do kotníku a vzápětí ho pevně obejme.

„Co to - dělá?" zeptá se Sherlock překvapeně.

„Chrisi, proč jsi ho kopnul?" zeptá se John trochu naštvaně.

„Máma šika." zamumle chlapec a dál drží Sherlocka kolem krku.

„Co ti říkala?" nechápe Sherlock.

„Kopout a neputit." vysvětluje malý, aniž by něco vysvětlil. Alespoň Johnovi to tak přišlo, ovšem Sherlock se tváří, jako by vše pochopil z těchto dvou špatně vyslovených slov.

„Chytrý plán." pousměje se Sherlock a opatrně chlapce obejme, než se i s malým v náruči postaví. „A zní přesně jako něco, co by naplánovala Mo."

Na tohle John odpověď nemá.

\- - o - -

„Ahoj, Johne." usměje se Mary a políbí svého snoubence na tvář.

„Ahoj. Kdepak mám dítě?" zeptá se Mo zvědavě, zatímco zavírá vchodové dveře. Je to hodně divné, že její synátor neposkakuje někde kolem.

„Pokopal v parku jednoho chlápka a teď, cituji, dělá neprůstřelnou vestu. Nechce ho totiž pustit." řekne John s trochu nejistým výrazem.

Morgana se nejdřív nechápavě zamračí, ale pak se její výraz rozjasní a ona se nadšeně usměje.

„Copak si vážně myslí, že sebou nosím brokovnici?" uchechtne se nevěřícně. „Kde jsou ti dva pitomci?"

„Mo, počkej, musím tě- Moment- Ty o něm víš?" zarazí se John nevěřícně. „Tys jí to řekla?" obrátí se na Mary.

„Ne." zavrtí Mary rychle hlavou. Varovala Mo, že na ni možná bude čekat překvapení, ale víc jí nepověděla.

„Vím o něm už rok. Kde jsou?" mávne Mo netrpělivě rukou.

„Spí v obýváku." hlesne John a nechápavě za Morganou hledí.

John a Mary si vymění z části nevěřící, z části překvapené pohledy, načež se vydají za ní.

Sherlock sedí v jednom křesle a doopravdy spí, zatímco mu na klíně sedí a kolem krku ho objímá spící Christopher. Mo stojí před křeslem, jednu ruku omotanou kolem pasu, druhou si zakrývá pusu a s dojatým výrazem sleduje dvojici v křesle.

„Víte, jak dlouho jsem tohle chtěla vidět?" zeptá se Mo, když John a Mary vejdou do místnosti.

„Prý jsi Chrisovi řekla, aby ho kopnul a nepustil." prohodí John šeptem.

„To je pravda." pousměje se Mo. „Učila jsem ho, že až někdy uvidí muže, který je úplně stejný jako on, ať to udělá. Že toho muže musíme chytit, ale že se bude bát, takže ho musí kopnout, obejmout a nepustit."

„Drží se ho celé odpoledne." usměje se John. „Odmítal ho pustit, dokud se nevrátíš. A myslím, že to Sherlockovi vůbec nevadilo."

„To by nahlas nikdy nepřiznal." ušklíbne se Mo.

„Uděláme vám čaj." řekne Mary po chvilce ticha a odtáhne Johna do kuchyně.

„Díky." mrkne na ni Mo a zase se podívá na spícího muže a chlapce.

Sotva Mary a John zmizí za rohem, Mo se napřáhne a kopne Sherlocka do holeně. Holmes sebou se zaskučením trhne a prudce se v křesle narovná, div, že neshodil chlapce na zem, ale než může udělat cokoliv dalšího, Mo ho políbí.

„Máš ho objat." řekne Chris rozespale a odstrčí rodiče od sebe.

„Tak já to příště udělám správně." usměje se Mo vesele a zvedne Chrise do náruče.

„Byl bych raději, kdybys do mě už nekopala." řekne Sherlock vážně a promne si bolavou nohu.

„Udělal jsi dobře, že jsi ho držel. Jinak by určitě zase utekl." povídá Mo synkovi a stížností detektiva v křesle si absolutně nevšímá.

„Nebojí." namítne Chris.

„Ani trochu se nebál?" zatváří se Mo podezíravě.

„Ne-e." zavrtí chlapec hlavou.

„Tak to je opravdu statečný." usměje se Mo na Sherlocka, ale pak zvážní. „Nechceš mi náhodou něco vysvětlit?"

\- - o - -

Nakonec Sherlock musel zopakovat celou historii ohledně pádu a přežití a hlavně tří let izolace. John, Mary a Mo si pak navzájem vyměnili ony kousky, které druhá strana nevěděla. Akorát se Mo nezmínila s prstýnku, jen že se Mycroft při oné návštěvě před rokem podřekl.

Když skončili, bylo už dost pozdě. Normálně by Mo jela zase domů, ale tentokrát ne. Místo nocování u Johna a Mary na gauči přijala Sherlockovo pozvání na Baker Street. Oba si ještě musí dost vážně promluvit.

\- - o - -

„Tak co, pane detektive, na co jste během dneška přišel?" zeptá se Mo zvědavě, když Chris usne.

„Že Chrisova dedukce ještě není moc dobrá." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„Má dva roky. Je rád, že umí trochu mluvit a když vydrží přes den bez plíny. Na dedukce na profesionální úrovni má, myslím, ještě dost času." řekne Mo trochu pobaveně.

„Není proto divu, že dělá chyby. Říkal, že jsem se nebál." řekne Sherlock. „Bál jsem se reakce lidí. Mimo jiné i jeho a tvojí reakce. Že mě za tu sebevraždu a tříleté úmrtí odmítnete."

„Bože." povzdechne si Mo. „Na to, že jsi genius v oboru, tak ti ta dedukce vážně moc nejde."

„Říkal jsem ti, že co se týče emocí a mezilidských vztahů, tak nemám dostatek praxe." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Za ty roky jsi mohl cvičit. Navíc jsi říkal, že mě znáš dost na to, abys mě mohl žádat o ruku." namítne Mo.

„Ale prstýnek nenosíš."

„Na prstu ne." přikývne Mo na souhlas a sáhne si za výstřih, odkud vytáhne dlouhý zdobný řetízek, na kterém visí prsten s rudým kamínkem. „Koho by bavilo pořád vysvětlovat, že jsem se zasnoubila s chlapem, co je už nějakou dobu mrtvý?" povzdechne si Mo na oko.

„Myslíš, že obřad stihneme dřív než John a Mary?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Na mrtvýho chlapa dost tlačíš na pilu." usoudí Mo s úsměvem. „A vzhledem ke všem těm historkám o tom, jaký jsi příšerný spolubydlící, tak nevím, jestli to chci riskovat."

„A když slíbím, že se budu snažit?"

„Tak ti řeknu, že to nejdřív zkusíme, jaké to je, být spolu. A s Chrisem. Co ty na to?"

Sherlockovou odpovědí je trochu zamyšlený výraz.

„A Mary by ráda svatbu na začátku léta nebo na konci jara, takže pokud nejsou sakra rychlí s plánováním, ta budou mít svatbu nejdříve za rok. Máme čas." dodá Mo.

„No tak dobrá." povzdechne si Sherlock na oko, než si Mo přitáhne blíž.


End file.
